Unleashed Coda Geass
by Asukalover88
Summary: A mencing glare at the girls from Code Geass and Knightmare of Nunnally. Mostly M rated, YURI!
1. One wish

Nunnally sat smiling in her wheelchair as the entire school council including her brother sung happy birthday to her. Little Nunnally had finally turned 18 years of age despite what the doctors had said.  
_  
"She probably won't make it to 16 years old." _

Nunnally had overheard what the doc had said to her brother as she remembered the look of shock and terror on her Onii-sama face. But here she was 18 and still "kicking"

_"Hopefully I make it to 21." _

Nunnally's thoughts were interrupted as the group finished with smiles and cheers.

"Make a wish and blow out your candles sis." Lelouch smiled brightly as his sister leaned forward feeling the 18 candles in front of her.  
_  
"I wish…"_

The blind girl though deeply as she knew what to wish for. She knew… she knew it would never come true. The saddened girl frowned as she blew the candles out. Suddenly, she felt the group's eyes on her as she quickly fixed the grimace on her face.

"Ohhhh thank you everyone, I'm so glad everyone could come." The small girl squeaked with a smile as everyone smiled with her.

"Everyone but Sazaku…" As the words left Rivalz's mouth a light knock came at the door.

"Who is it?" Nunnally looked around at the others as a sharp-looking brown haired boy appeared.

"It's Sazaku!" Milly cried as a blush work up the knight's face.

"I'm I late?" The well-mannered boy asked as Kallen spoke up quietly.

"You missed the song." The red-haired Kallen said shortly as she went back to being silent.

"I'm sorry; I've been busy with the special zone and…" Sazaku stopped abruptly as Lelouch raised his slim hand.

"No talk about your military missions friend, it's her birthday." Lelouch smiled at his long time friend as he returned the favor.

"Sorry." Sazaku stepped forward as he pulled a small present from his pocket.

"Here, Nunnally, happy birthday." Sazaku moved before the blind girl as Lelouch placed his hand on his sister's shoulder. Nunnally quickly unwrapped the gift as everyone looked to see what he had gotten her.

"It's a friendship locket." Sazaku said proudly as the blind girl felt the silver chain to the locket at the end.

"Thank you!" The girl cried as the others chuckled.

"You're welcome." Sazaku smiled as he leaned back to see Lelouch's charming glance.

"You're a good friend Sazaku." Lelouche gave a sharp hand gesture and bow.

"And you're a good brother." Sazaku's closed eye smile made everyone happy as his phone suddenly went off. With a quick glance at the number he knew it was trouble.

"Who is Sazaku?" Nunnally asked sweetly as Lelouch's phone went off. The number glowed in his hand as he looked over at Kallen. The red-haired girl was ready to go as she started to shed her feeble posture of a constantly sick girl.

"You boys are popular tonight." Milly looked at both the boys as Shirley chimed in.

"You're not leaving, are you?" The orange haired girl frowned as her hands met her hips. Both young men looked at each other and then to Nunnally. The girl was sad but didn't show it.

"It's ok; I'll have cake and ice-cream with Sayoko later." She forced a smile as Shirley and Milly looked heartbroken.

"Thanks sis, Sazaku is busy with the special-zone and I have to keep my grades up, you understand." Lelouch patted his sister's head as Sazaku nodded.

"Kallen, it's our science partner we need to finish our project." Kallen simply nodded as she headed to the door.

"Sorry Nunnally, but happy birthday." Kallen opened the door as Lelouch made his way to the red head.

"Yeah, happy birthday Nunnally." Sazaku joined his long time friend and red haired classmate at the door. The three smiled and waved as they left Nunnally, Milly, Shirley, and Rivalz.

"I guess I should get home too I got a lot of homework to do." The blue haired boy saluted as he headed out. Nunnally was gloomy now that everyone was leaving as she slowly rolled to the window. Any second Shirley and Milly were going to excuse themselves.

"You don't h-have to stay." Nunnally tried steadying her voice, her eyes welling up as Shirley and Milly looked at each other. Shirley nodded to Milly as she knew the class president had nothing better to do. Milly nodded back as she walked to the handicapped girl with a warm smile.

"Hey Nunnally, what do you say me and Shirley stay the night with you?" The blonde watched the young girl's face break with a huge grin.

"Really?!? I would love that!" Nunnally was overjoyed as she held back the tears of joy and not sadness.

"I have to tell Sayoko to get out the extra futons and make popcorn and…" The crippled girl froze and blushed as she realized how childish she sounded.

"I'm sorry, I don't get much company and I've never had a sleepover before." Shirley and Milly looked at the girl as they held back tears of their own.

"It's ok we understand, go tell Sayoko, she'd be happy to hear it." Shirley smiled as she reached down and held the girl's hand.

"I will, I'll be right back!" Nunnally wheeled to the door and out it as Milly looked back at Shirley.

"I thought you had a date tonight?" Milly asked with concern as Shirley hushed her.

"He can wait; beside would you want to be alone on your 18th birthday?" Shirley reasoned lightly as Milly smiled at her.

"You're so sweet." Milly's smile turned into a grin. After getting everything settled the girls watched a movie and ate popcorn. When the movie was done the three sat together on their own futon and talked.

"So Nunnally are there any boys you like?" Milly asked as she sat up in a set of green P.J.'s she borrowed from the birthday girl as Shirley sported a matching yellow one. Nunnally shifted uncomfortably in place as she didn't have an answer.

"Uhhhh, no." The blind girl confessed shyly as Shirley and Milly looked at each other.

"Come on, there's got to be someone." Shirley pressed on as Nunnally covered her face.

"Even if I did, no one wants to be with a crippled blind girl." Nunnally sobbed softly as Shirley joined the crying girl on her futon. The blind girl wrapped her arms around the orange haired girl's neck as her tears soaked Shirley's warm skin.

"That's not true, I'm sure there's plenty of people that would love to be with you." Shirley assured the crying girl as Milly crawled over to the two hugging girls.

"Yeah, you're a great person!" Milly said brightly as she rubbed Nunnally's back.

"But what about sex? I'd be a terrible lover with these damned legs and sight." Both girls' hearts began to ache as they didn't know what to say or do.

"Do you know what I wished for earlier?" Nunnally asked as she knew the other two had no idea.

"You shouldn't tell people what you wished for, it may not come true." Shirley whispered dully as she held the girl tightly.

"I don't care; I know it won't come true." The blonde cried sorrowfully as she squeezed back and "looked" up at Shirley.

"I wished for someone, anyone to make love to me." Milly and Shirley raised their eyebrows at each other as Nunnally nuzzled her face back into the swimmer's neck. Shirley flinched a little as she felt a pair of soft lips press to her neck.

"I'm so lonely…" Whimpered Nunnally as she continued to kiss Shirley's smooth neck. Shirley looked at Milly with a terrified look as the class president could do nothing but grin.

"Nunnally…" Shirley said softly as she pulled the sobbing girl back.

"I-I understand, I-I'm sorry." Nunnally looked to the floor as Milly suddenly grabbed a hold of the blind blonde.

"Don't mind Shirley, she can be a bit of a prude somtimes." Milly said as she lifted Nunnally's face in both of her hands and kissed the crippled girl fully on the lips. Nunnally's heart fluttered as she experienced her first kiss.  
_  
"I'm kissing a girl."_

She didn't care if it was another girl, her body burned for the touch of another regardless of gender. All the lonely nights of masturbating in her bed had held nothing, but maybe someone, someday... and now. Milly's tongue worked its way into the younger girl's mouth as Shirley just watched in awe. Nunnally moaned into the older blonde's lips as she allowed Milly's tongue fully entrance to her taut mouth. After a few moments they parted slowly as Nunnally felt her crotch become moist with each passing second.

"Did you like that?" Milly smiled as she stared at a panting Nunnally.

"Your tongue... was in my mouth." Nunnally wondered aloud as she'd never kissed anyone like that before.

"It's called a French kiss, adults do it all the time." Milly explained shortly as she reached out and cupped the blind girl's right breast. A small yelp flew from Nunnally's mouth as she groaned hotly.

"Milly!" Shirley protested as the blonde ignored her.

"More Milly, show me more." Nunnally wrapped her arms around the other blonde's neck. Milly took the girl's lips into another adult kiss as they started to grind their bodies. Shirley watched in amazement as the two kissed each other deeply. Shirley had only seen girls kiss each other in adult magazines and for some reason it was hotter to see two real girls doing. After a few moments of twisting lips and tongues, Milly broke off again.

"Take your clothes off Nunnally dear." Milly felt her own body beginning to heat up as she looked at Shirley with lust-filled eyes.

"You too sweetie." Nunnally swiftly pulled her shirt over her head as she felt Milly's hands pulling her P.J.'s and panties down. Shirley sat still as she watched both girls disrobe. Her knees trembled as this was just so much to take in. The two girls sat naked facing each other as Milly laid Nunnally on her back.

"Ohhhh your little pussy is shaven Nunnally, that's so cute." Milly said sweetly as she rubbed the blind girl's upper thighs.

"Yeah, Sayoko did it for me; she says all the girls my age do it." Nunnally replied softly as she touched her hooded clit.

"That's nice, so are you ready Nunnally dear?" Milly asked as she climbed on top of the now horny girl. Nunnally was overwhelmed as she was ready to have her wish come true.

"Please." Nunnally responded lovingly as she lifted her hands to Milly's face. She wanted to taste those lips again, she wanted them to taste every inch of her.

"So cute." Milly smiled as she kissed the blind girl again. After a short kiss Milly worked her lips across Nunnally's face and leeched onto her ear, sending waves of pleasure throughout her body. Nunnally's curious hands reached up and touched Milly's hot skin as she found her large globes in her hands. Milly groaned at the gentle touch as she carefully worked her way down to the girl's chest and latched onto Nunnally's right nipple. Another yelp escaped the young girl as Milly worked her other nipple between her fingers.

"Do you like that little Nunnally?" Milly asked again as Nunnally nodded her head wildly. To the side Shirley felt her breathing get heavier as her hands had started caressing her breast through her shirt, forcing her nipples to attention.

"I see Shirley does too." A wicked grin crossed Milly's face as Shirley blushed, feeling her own wetness growing between her legs.

"C-Can I kiss y-you Shirley?" Nunnally requested affectionately as Milly nodded her head at the orange haired girl. Milly's eyes told Shirley not to say no as Shirley blushed deeply and spoke.

"O-ok." Shirley moved closer as Milly stopped her.

"How's Nunnally going to touch you if you're still dressed?" Shirley paused as she swallowed hard and began to undress. Naked, Shirley couldn't help but blush, covering herself as Milly giggled.

"Looks like Shirley goes all natural down there." Milly joked as the orange-haired girl covered her long matching pubic hair.

"Milly!" Shirley protested as Milly hushed her.

"Don't be modesty, kiss her." Milly instructed as she worked her lips and tongue lower. Nunnally wet herself even more as she felt Milly's warm breath on her hot core. Shirley moved closer as she puckered her lips and landed them on Nunnally's eager lips. At the same time both girls kissed both sets of Nunnally's lips. The blind girl wailed in complete bliss as she orgasmed instantly. Shirley held her kiss as Nunnally shuttered her way through her first orgasm from another. Milly swallowed the milky liquid as the small girl came buckets into her mouth.

"Oh Nunnally you taste so sweet." Milly complement as Shirley lifted off the exhausted girl's lips.

"More please more." Nunnally begged as she reached out blindly for the two girls. Milly leaned up next to the two girls.

"Maybe you'd like to taste one of us?" Milly questioned compassionately as she licked her lips, tasting Nunnally over and over. A light blush worked its way across Nunnally's face as she rubbed Shirley's leg.

"I-I'd like to taste you, Shirley." Nunnally "glanced" over a Shirley, who remained silent.

"You heard her, lay back Shirley." Milly pushed the girl back as she helped Nunnally into place.

"Be gentle, Shirley's a bit of baby." Shirley bit back a comment as her sex was suddenly invaded by a foreign pair of lips. Nunnally felt the shy girl's wetness soak her mouth as Shirley began moaning lustfully.

"Ohhhh Nunnally, you're... driving... me…" Shirley's legs twisted instantly around the younger blonde's head, mashing the girl's face deeper into her crotch. Nunnally made pace swiftly as she carefully worked a finger into shy girl.

"Careful Shirley with your legs, you might break her neck." Milly cooed as she shifted higher up on the fit swimmer's body and took a breast into her mouth. Like Nunnally before her it took mire seconds to get Shirley off and howling. Nunnally unaware of this, felt a hot stream of jism rocket down her throat as her gag-reflex prevented her from swallowing anymore of the orange-haired girl's juice and started coughing.

"Easy girl." Milly smiled, patting Nunnally's back as Shirley dropped to the bed, trembling.

"More, more, more." Nunnally begged alluringly as she dragged herself around Shirley's motionless form and forced Milly to her back.

"My, my, aren't we the eager beaver?" Milly spread her knees to accommodate the small girl. Nunnally said nothing, her mouth already full of the Ashford girl's breast. She wanted to taste Milly's puffy sex, since Shirley's taste was bittersweet, and the pubic hair didn't help, but to make another person reach that point was completely mesmerizing to Nunnally and now she wanted to taste Milly so bad it hurt. Milly could sense Nunnally's angst raging as she just grinned and lowered the girl's head to her glistening flower.

"Go ahead Nunnally, taste me." Nunnally lifted her face up with a thankful smile as she opened her mouth and took in Milly's sex.

_"She's so wet." _

Nunnally though as Milly's swollen lips soaked her tongue. Next to the two girls, Shirley's eyes slowly flickered open as she glanced over to the moaning and muttering next to her. Milly held her legs in mid-air as Nunnally pumped her tongue and face rapidly into the groaning girl's gap. A new wave of heat raced through Shirley's body as she leaned up to take action. Her reasoning was easy and fair.

_"She tasted me, I taste her."_

Nunnally felt her legs shift as she waited to be told what to do.

"Ohhhh Shirley, back for more?" Milly teased as she knew what Shirley was up to.

"Nunnally will you roll onto your back for me?" Shirley asked with a little more confidence as Nunnally flipped over.

"Have you ever eaten pussy before Shirley?" Milly was merciless as a bright redness painted over Shirley's face. Shirley folded Nunnally's legs back as Milly positioned herself over the blind girl's mouth.

"I hope you're not done." Milly looked down between her legs as she moved her dripping crotch over the girl's awaiting mouth. Nunnally quickly wrapped her arms around Milly's thighs and pulled her down onto her face. A loud groan erupted from the older blonde's throat as she looked to Shirley working her lips up Nunnally's thighs.

"What are you waiting for?" Milly folded her arms down, locking the crippled girl's legs under her arms. Nunnally blushed as she felt her gap slowly split into two thanks to Shirley's tongue and fingers. Hips started to rock as the three girls explored the others many orifices with a combination of fingers and tongues. Minutes felt like hours as the girls all took turns crying out in bliss and pleasure as they all soon collapsed to the floor in each other's arms.

"I've never been so happy in all my life." Nunnally explained as she lay entwined between her two new lovers.

"Anything for the birthday girl." Milly smiled as she looked to Shirley sleeping on Nunnally's chest.

''My wish came true...''


	2. Pink love

It was close to eleven o'clock as Anya lay on her bed in only her pink bra and underwear. She set down her hand-held Roxy 3.0 driver next to her. She scrolled to her picture section quietly as she clicked on a heart sig on the glowing panel with a name under it. Her fingers worked at a hurried pace as she lowered her right hand between her legs and pressed them against the front of her panties.

_"I can't hold back… any… longer…"_

Her left hand manned the buttons on her device in an instant as she stared deeply into the screen at a slide-show. The picture was the true love of her life, scrolling silently right before her eyes as she whispered her name.

_"Euphemia Li Britannia." ___

Anya had excellent surveillance skills as she set up hidden cameras in the other girl's room and uploaded the data to her Roxy. Showering, undressing using the bathroom and one time, masturbating she switched over to video as she opened her favorite one, the last one.

Of the royal Britannia family, she was as loving as she was pretty and everyone adored her. Her heart was wide and caring that anyone person could have, she made life worth living, and became a true hope for the less fortune. Anya's finger work slowly under pantyline as Euphie sat on the edge of her bed naked in the video. The pink-haired princess's hands caressed over her body as she purred softly and closed her eyes. Suddenly the door knocked as the handle turn.

"Anya? Did I wake you?" It was HER! It was her true love, smiling brightly with an old candle holder held up to her face. The flickering light basked in the glorious girl's face as her green eyes looked on softly. Moving into the room Anya awed at the girl dressed in a long, flowing white nightgown, all she needed was a halo and wings and she would have been an angel from above.

"Princess Euphemia!?!" Anya bolted upright as she stared at the girl in shock. The knight was lucky, any later she would have been in the full throws of self pleasure and selfish lust.

"I'm sorry, did I scary you?" Euphemia was surprised to see the girl with a frighten look, she was the knight of six after all.

"No, no I'm just a little tired." Anya lied shortly as her wet sex squished between her legs. The princess walked towards the younger girl's bed as she sat on the edge of it and put the candleholder down. Anya slowly turned off her "Roxy" as Euphemia's sharp eyes caught a glimpse of the screen and reckoned her room and the girl on it. A wide grin spread across the princess's face as she also saw a wet spot on the front of Anya's panties. Anya noticed the girl's wondering eyes as she pulled her blanket up.

"W-what did you need princess Euphemia?" Anya asked formally as the princess chuckled into her hand.

"Please Anya, call me Euphie." The noble girl's eyes lusted over as she moved closer to the younger pink-haired girl.

"I need a little help…" At these words Euphemia lifted her nightgown as she exposed her dripping sex. "…With this, it helps me sleep." Euphemia watched Anya's eyes almost pop out of her head as the knight's sight was glued to her love's glossy little love flower. Anya was speechless as Euphie lifted her gown over her head and climbed onto the knight's bed, naked.

"P-Princess Euphemia, W-what are y-you doing?!?!" Anya stuttered hastily as Euphie just smiled as she mounted the young girl. Euphemia could feel the heat radiating off the young knight as she brought herself face-to-face with Anya.

"I said call me Euphie." The princess said softly as she pressed her lips to little Anya's. Frozen by Euphemia's sudden actions, Anya's mind and body shut down. Everything seemed like a dream, the royal princess lying on top of her, her smell, her touch, her taste swirled in the knight's head as she softened up and relaxed back to the bed. Euphie's tongue tapped lightly on Anya's lips as the girl moaned and split them for her. A hand drifted down between Anya's legs as a grin creased the green-eyed girl's face, feeling the girl's soggy undergarment.

"Looks like you were about to give your "little mousey" a double clicking too Anya dear." Euphemia pressed a finger into the girl's slit through her panties as a crooked groan blurted from Anya's slack mouth. Breathless, the knight looked into Euphemia's blissful eyes as she couldn't hold her sensual glare and cocked her face to the side with embarrassment.

"My body is your princess; you may do whatever you want with it my lady." Anya confirmed as Euphemia just giggled.

"I think it's the other way round." Euphie smiled as Anya looked back up at her.

"I found the cameras Anya, I may be a princess but I'm not stupid." Euphie shifted her body down as she planted her soaked sex on Anya's knee, causing a shudder of delight to rocket throughout her body.

"I had my sister pull fingerprints and she was as shocked as I was when I found out it was you spying on me." The young princess began to rock her hips and grind her clit into Anya's kneecap. Anya's face turned blood red as she looked back at the swaying girl.  
"You seem surprised? let's jus' keep this our little secret ok?" Anya shook out of her trance like state as she heard the door click shut. Euphemia paid no mind as she leaned over the small girl, gripping the sheets on both sides of Anya's arms.

"Princess! S-someone in here!" Anya whispered loudly, jerking her legs wildly as Euphemia tightened her thighs and hands. The princess's panting became speedily and shallow, as she thrusted her crotch down on the bewildered knight repeatedly. Anya was stunned, as she kept moving around to see who had entered her room, but this did little more then make Euphemia throw her head back with a gratifying groan.

"I-its ok, its jus'…Ahhhhhmmmm!!!" Euphemia shrieked blissfully as the figure moved out of the shadows. It was lady Cornelia li Britannia grinning wildly. Anya blinked once at the purple haired woman then to her pink haired sister, cumming all over her knee.

"Don't worry, that was a big one." Cornelia said with a light smile, rubbing her sister's trembling back. Euphemia's head was low as she started to fall over. The viceroy caught Euphie with one arm as the exhausted girl climbed off Anya and into her big sister's arms like a sleepy child.

"What do you mean a big one? I don't understand." Anya asked as she looked at the sticky mess left by the third princess of Britannia, her curious fingers experimenting with the gooey fluid's texture.

"Orgasm, she would have been here all night if she had a bunch of small ones." The older woman smiled as she looked down at Euphie in her arms now, the girl's eyes slowly closing as she put her thumb in her mouth and started sucking it.

"I guess I don't need to tell you to keep this "our" little secret, do I?" The viceroy's eyes suddenly darkened as Anya knew the woman was deadly serious now.

"Yes, my lady." Anya bowed her head as Cornelia moaned with approval.

"Good, I'd hate for things to get ugly, remember she is my sister and I am very protective of her, understand?" Threaten the purple haired woman at the end as she turned around and headed for the door.

"Yes, my lady." Anya repeated slavishly as she looked up with slight dislike. Cornelia opened the door as the hallway's light lit Euphemia's peaceful face and just like that the two princesses were gone. Anya looked down at her sticky fingers, and lifted them to her mouth.

_"Goodnight my "sweet" pink haired princess…"_

Anya though as she swirled her fingers in her mouth, enjoying the sugary treat her love had left her.


	3. Bumping into you

Mao walked quietly along outside of Ashford academy, thinking, but more or less doing what is did best; minding her own goddamn business. Leaving everything and everyone behind in the "Irregulars" crushed her deeply, but she knew slipping up wasn't an answer. Capture now would most likely lead to death, but with enough pull in the "Irregulars" she'd be just like this, waiting for Alice and others to give her what she needed most…

Purpose...

_"The Refrain is my power, but without the others, I live in my own prison. While granting everyone happiness around me, I leave nothing for myself, lost amok the joyful, I I'm not. Seek out this Nemo, she is well hidden with her friends and have knights of the round guarding her." _

Mao thought menacingly as someone bumped into her.

"Hey watch where the fuck you're going!" Mao shrieked loudly as she fell back, her ass bounced off the pavement. Suddenly another voice remarked sharply.

"You too bitch!" The voice hollered back as it hit the ground as well. Mao was on guard instantly as she leaned up wildly.

"Cunt! I'll gouge your fuckin'… eyes… out?" Mao froze instantly as she stared at her long-time friend and former comrade, Alice.

"Mao?" Alice asked skeptically as the deserter opened her left eye patch with a light click.

"Refrain…" Alice smiled suddenly as she stared at Mao lustfully.

"Nunnally, I love you." Alice tilted her head as she stepped closer to Mao. The dark-haired stepped back as Alice raised her hands and cupped her face.

"I want to be with you forever." Alice confirmed intently as she kissed the girl fully on the lips. Mao jerked back again as Alice followed with her speed.

"Please don't reject me Nunnally! Love me, like I love you!" Alice forced herself on Mao as the spooked girl cried out.

"Stop! I'm not her! Alice!" Alice's eyes unfocused on Mao as the girl's face turned back into Nunnallys.

"Please, I want you so bad it hurts, jus' touch me." Alice anticipated as her hands fell on her confused friend.

"Alice! It's me Mao! Stop, I'm not…" Mao pleaded as Alice's hands pulled and jerked the girl's loose-fitting clothes open in a flash. Mao's mind crippled as her "Refrain" back fired.  
_  
__"She thinks I'm Nunnally!" _

"Don't play games Nunnally, you want me too." Alice's lips slammed into Mao's again as the shocked girl gripped Alice's school outfit weakly.

"Let's find some place quiet." Alice leaned back as she gripped Mao's hand and raced off. Mao struggled to break free but she slowly found herself resisting less and less as the entranced blonde jerked her former comrade down a small alley.

"Here we go." Alice slowed down in the middle of the dim alley as she pushed Mao into a spray-painted wall. Mao decided to make her move as Alice smiled intriguingly. In a flash the dark-haired girl found her hands tied behind and a strange taste in her mouth. Looking down she noticed a cotton fabric protruding from her mouth.

"This will help keep you quiet." Mao suddenly realized the fabric in her mouth was Alice's panties and the restrains around her wrists were the girl's school tie. Humiliation flushed over Mao's face as she looked away from her grinning friend.

"You're so cute when you blush Nunnally." Alice smirked in the ruthless girl's face as she caressed her cheek with the back of her hand. Mao muffed a vicious reply as Alice dropped to her knees, jerking the girl's baggy pants and panties with her. Alice's face twisted disgustedly as she breathed in Mao's crotch.

"You must be kidding if you think I'm putting my mouth on that dirty thing… Mao." Alice grinned up slyly as Mao's eyes widened.

"M-Malice?!?" Mao murmured around the panties, as she looked at her friend stupidly.

"You may have that "Refrain" but your nowhere quicker then my "Speed" as soon as you said my name I fluttered my eyes rapidly so at the last second I could close my eyes and still look like I was looking at you, your mind-control tricked itself into thinking I was completely submissive and you knowing me you didn't bother probing me either, you've became soft Mao." Alice stood up and she pulled Mao panties and pant up with her.

_"How did she know how to counter my refrain?!?"_

"And I'm not going to rape you, besides you need a shower." Alice poked the girl roughly in the face as Mao flinched forward, her eyes daring for another poke.

Ah, ah, don't." Alice whispered dearly as she pressed her hand on the girl's chest pinning her to the wall.

"I wish I could take you in right now, but looking like you do, you may raise some strange looks and questions." Giggled Alice as she glared at the state her friend was in. The two stood silently as Mao's eyes soften. Alice smiled as she pulled her panties from Mao's taut mouth.

"Something you'd like to say Mao?" Alice chided swiftly as Mao just stared angrily at the smirking girl.

"Thanks…" Mao suddenly blushed deeply as the dirty ground became her next target. "…for remembering me."

"I don't think you believe that… yet." Mao's just closed her eyes as it hit her like a hurricane. Light found Mao's stunned eyes as she looked between her legs. White fluid rolled down her thighs as she looked back to the end of the alley. Alice stood smiling as she lifted her fingers with the same texture to her mouth.

"You know where to find me now." Alice's other hand pointed to her head as Mao looked up.

"Damn you Alice!" Yanking the panties from her head Mao exploded with bottled fury as she pulled her hands from the now loosened tie.

"I should!" Alice raised her eyebrows to Mao's threat as the barking girl's lower lip trembled. Mao just nodded silently as nothing more had to be said.

"Like I said, you know where to find me now, hot food and a shower is'in too much to spare by me." Alice saluted in her half assed way as Mao held a failed frown.

"Yeah." Mao looked down at the panties with an address on them. When she looked back up the fastest of the "Irregulars" was gone. The girl shook her head and stood up straight and flipped the panties over. On the front was a time as Mao simply smiled as she headed back to the front of the alley, thinking.  
_  
__"A hot shower, meal…"___

_ "…And Alice?" ___

_ "Baka…"_


	4. What's up pussycat?

It was 3:30 in the halls of Ashford academy as Milly Ashford, the student council president walked down them alone.

_"What a day."_

The blonde sighed deeply as she made her way to the student council room to pick up a few things. At the door Milly heard a faint sound coming from inside. Pressing her ear against the door, it sounded like someone crying. The blonde leaned back, fixing her tie and straightened her skirt.  
_  
__"President Milly to rescue!"_

She told herself proudly and opened the door. Milly quickly found who was making all the noise as an orange-haired sat at the end of one of the table, crying with her head down on crossed arms. Milly moved quietly towards the girl as her mind when into gear. Standing right behind the weeping girl, Milly put her hand on her shoulder.

"Shirley, are you ok?" Milly asked lightly as Shirley flinched back with a yelp.

"M-Milly! W-What are y-you doing h-here?" Shirley stuttered weakly as she wiped her red eyes repeatedly. Milly's heart began to race as Shirley looked so adorable when she cried. Milly had been crushing hard on Shirley for the past couple of years and even more so when the girl filled out in all the right places. Still, Shirley was naive when it came to Milly's playful and more often then not, sexual advances.

"I had to pick up a few things, besides that why are crying?" Milly pulled a tissue from her back pocket and offered it to the distressed girl. Shirley was silent for a second then took the tissue as Milly just stared at her friend.

She started with that oh so orange hair that flanked her smooth neck and large breasts, and connected her midsection to long powerful legs. Her mind began to flood with dirty thoughts as Shirley blew her nose loudly.

"It's Lelouch, I-I asked him o-out and he s-said noooooo." A new wave of tears burst forward as she covered her face. Milly remained silent as she thought about what Shirley had just said. Lelouch had turned down a lot of girls so why was Shirley taking it so hard? The dark-haired boy must be crazy or…

"He s-said it jus' wasn't a-a good time, but I think h-he's lying." Shirley sobbed as she blew her nose again and handed back the tissue. Milly carefully took the tissue back with two fingers and placed it on the table.

Milly was glad Shirley wasn't as stupid as she looked, she too had notice Lelouch's strange behavior since Sazaku showed up. Was he yaoi for him? If so it explained a lot. Milly stuffed the pooling thoughts of Lelouch and Sazaku to the back of her mind as she focused her attention back on her broken-hearted friend.

A flash of heat made Milly suddenly remember why she came back, and sorry to say it really wasn't to pick something up, it was to do something. Milly smiled on the inside as she thought of what to do.

"Come with me." The blonde said brightly as she grabbed Shirley's hand and yanked her to her feet.

"Milly?" Shocked by Milly's abrupt action, the orange haired girl could do nothing but get dragged to the back room. In the small room the president sat the swimmer in one of the many bean bags and hurried to the closet in the back. Shirley just watched the blonde with a curious look as she slowly forgot about Lelouch. Milly soon found what she was looking for and turned around, a hanger in each hand.

"You're kidding Milly, I'm not p-putting that thing o-on again." Shirley, despite crying her eyes out, she showed her blatant refusal to put on her orange cat outfit, dangling in her fellow student's hand.

"Come on, it's fun, this is what I do when I feel sad!" Milly walked towards her crush as she knew how to handle Shirley. Shirley watched the tails, paws, and ears swing freely as a deliberate excuse met her lips.

"Wait, you said you had to pick… never mind No, I don't want to, it's stupid." Shirley made light of the situation as Milly frowned.

"You think dressing up like a cat is stupid?" Milly's voice quaked, lips trembling as Shirley's eyes widened.

"You think I'm stupid?" Milly continued working up the most hurt face ever as Shirley leaned forward to explain.

"No, no, but dressing up like one is…" Shirley was with reason as Milly's eyes pooled up.

"Stupid? But I love dressing up and pretending to be a cat, I guess that just makes me stupid blonde Milly huh? oh Shirley you're so mean!" Milly acted it out perfectly as she mentally congratulated herself. Covering her face and faking every second reeled in Shirley without question. The swimmer hugged her tightly as the president just smiled over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry; you were just trying to cheer me up and I..." Shirley tried clarifying as Milly tilted back with two fingers pressed to the girl's opening lips.

"Relax Shirley; the clothes just help you express yourself easier." Milly dropped the hangar in a slapdash fashion as Shirley quickly caught it.

"Ok, no staring now." Milly grinned wantonly as Shirley shook her head immaturely, trying to hide a dark blush. Wordlessly, the girls parted with their backs to one another.

"Soooo is it that bad with Lulu?" Milly cruised into "warm shoulder" mode as Shirley bit.

"I thought we had come to a point in our relationship where… we could start dating, but he's doesn't even seem interested, I'm stupid for thinking he'd like me or even go out with me." The orange haired girl's words stung deep, but Milly held firm, she wasn't going to get another shot like this ever. Lelouch was a lost cause in Milly's eyes now. Shirley, a pretty, smart young girl with a bright future had asked him out with the same result of so many other girls.

"I think he has others in mind to keep his bed warm." Milly said curtly as she stripped down behind her naive friend. Her mind begged for a look or even a glance as the hot blonde looked over her shoulder and caught Shirley staring at her.

"Shirley!" Milly said lightheartedly as Shirley turned her flushed face away, and dressed faster. Milly stared Shirley up and down a few times as the green-eyed girl swallowed hard, knowing she was being watched. The president smiled as she when back to her original position and finished dressing. After a few awkward moments and fine fitting, they turned and faced each other again.

"What now?" Shirley shrugged as Milly slowly got to her hands and knees, purring. Shirley giggled as Milly began moving like a cat and rubbed her body against her leg in a loving motion. Catching a whiff of Shirley's sex, the blonde elevate her ass higher up on the shy girl in a horny manner.

"Instinct…" Milly said moderately as she strolled over to a bean bag in a seductive manner. Her hips and ass swung her white tail from side to side, making Shirley a bit dizzy as she lowered herself to the floor. Milly slowly rolled onto one of the bean bags as her white paws amusing themselves enthusiastically in the air. Upside down, Milly wiggled her nose and winked at Shirley as the orange tabby cat headed for her own bag, smiling at herself.

_"This is so stupid." _

Shirley thought again, but she suddenly felt really warm and fuzzy inside. Lelouch gone from her mind, replaced with Milly and her kindness… and the cat-suit. The two girls rolled and danced mischievously around the room, daring one another closer and closer. Milly impulsively crouch down, shaking her butt a little as Shirley knew the stance and pulled up to her knees, paws ready in defense.

"You're mine!" Milly took the sign and pounced on her friend as the two rolled back into the beanbags, pawing each other's bodies. The squeezing and groping made Milly melt as she wonder if Shirley felt the same way.

_"You could chance it and kiss her? No, no don't be stupid, But what if…" _

Milly worked her hands and body easily over Shirley's as she had to suppress the urge to go cat scratch fever when unexpectedly Shirley licked her cheek. The blonde froze in shock as Shirley looked down with surprise.

"You licked me?" Milly said straight-faced as Shirley fell into defense mode, backing up slightly.

"I'm sorry, my instinct, I wasn't thinking…" Shirley was so easy to wined up sometimes as Milly couldn't help herself from grinning. The blonde quickly pinned the swimmer back and licked her face.

"You just wanted to clean me; I understand your instinct perfectly Shirley." Milly saw the look in Shirley's eyes hazy over as the young girl felt the warm heat turn to fire in her stomach. Shirley tilted her head back with a purr as Milly licked down her neck. Their paws stroked and petted each other suits open as their purring got louder. The blonde rubbed her ear against Shirley's as Milly offered her neck. Shirley tongue tracked down her friend's jaw and neck as the president's body vibrated. Milly took back control as she leaned lower and tasted Shirley's firm abs, causing the swimmer to tense up.

"What's wrong pussycat?" Milly moaned hotly as she made small circles with her tongue on the orange haired girl's skin.

"I-It's my first time with another… girl." Shirley said shyly as she covered her crotch. Milly giggled as she dropped between the orange-haired girl's legs and nuzzled Shirley's moist panties.

"Shirley you dirty girl, you want to have sex with me!" Milly teased unsympathetically as she struck her nose into the swimmer's clit and wiggled it around. Shirley trembled harshly as she curled her body around Milly's head. Milly pressed her tongue into the growing wet spot as she tasted Shirley's sweet sex for the first time. Shirley threw her head back with a groan as a mini orgasm quivered over her. The blonde just sucked on the wet fabric as she pulled lightly on the moaning girl's labia.

"Milly…" Shirley whimpered as Milly lifted up, turned and leveled her ass in front of Shirley's face. Shirley watched hypnotized as the president waggled her tail, her pussy waiting for the same attention. Shirley leaned forward wrapping her arms around Milly's upper thighs and pulled her down to her open mouth. Milly buried her face into a beanbag as her ass stuck into Shirley's mouth. Shirley licked the wet panties as she curiously pushed her tongue and fabric into Milly's soaking gap. The blonde gripped the bag tightly as she couldn't help but screamed. Unlike Shirley, Milly's orgasm was like an earthquake as her cum squirted through her panties into Shirley's awaiting mouth. Shirley smacked her lips, unsure if she liked the way the other girl tasted, she had tasted herself before and had no problem, but this was someone else's.

"Ohhhh Shirley…" Milly fell forward panting as she just laid there, legs trembling. After a few minutes, Milly shook her head as her senses started to come back. Milly couldn't believe she had cum so hard and of all people to do it, it was Shirley. Shirley saw the shock on Milly's face as she had to ask.

"Are you ok pussycat?" Shirley's voice was quiet and caring as Milly just turned back around and pounced on her friend again.

"Ohhhh Shirley, let's do it, let's fuck." Milly's words dripped with lust as she kissed Shirley full on the lips. Lost in the moment, both girls failed to hear the door open as a hushed voice asked.

"I heard noises back here, is everything… ok…?" It was Kallen, standing in the doorway, completely astonished by what she was looking at. Milly and Shirley both looked just as surprised as Kallen as Shirley squeaked and hid, while Milly got to her feet, clearing her throat.

"Is there something I can help you Miss Kallen?" Milly's eyes focused on the pretty red head as she headed for the girl unashamed or worried of what she might think. Kallen stood still as she could smell what the two girls had been doing before she showed up.

"N-No I'm sorry to bother you." Kallen summed up quickly, turning around as Milly grabbed her and kissed her too. Kallen balled her fists in fear and excitement as they shook at her sides. Milly felt the shy, sick girl loosen up as they parted lips. The red-haired girl's eyes glazed over as she was lust-struck now, and by what she had seen, kept playing in her head. Milly took quickly to the signal and leaned in.

"Room for one more, pussycat." Milly purred sweetly, taking the girl's hand into her paw as Kallen nodded and followed the neko-girl into the room and closed the door.

TBC...?


	5. Unwillingly willing

___"I'm beat…"_

I groan, my body is so sore from swimming so many laps. I peel off my bathing-suit; I fight back the achy pains with easy as my after workout high kicks in. I know I'm the only one in here, so why does it fell like someones watching me. Suddenly, hands grab me from behind, followed by a perky voice which shatters the silence and my nerves.

_"It's her…" _

I think with a moan as I know _shes_ back for more. I tremble as her smooth well-lotioned hands cruise my body. I'm dripping with bleach water in my birthday suit, but she doesn't care. She caresses my tender arms from behind; she loves the burning muscle underneath. Her perfume blasts my senses as I breathe her in deeply.

"Are you ready for the big meet this weekend?" Her voice is sweet and innocent, but hands cruel and greedy.

"Milly, stop, please." I beg her, she's not listening.

_"She never listens to me…" _

"Shhhh, no ones here anyway… Shirley." I blush deeply at my name as her hands start to molest me. She's selfish, but caring as my moaning fills the empty locker-room quickly. Her left hand dips between my legs, causing me to quake weakly as I want her to stop, I need her to stop. We're just good friends who help each other "release" their stress right? So why does she keep coming back?

_"Hahaha, Stop lying to yourself Shirley, you know you like it." _

That's her line, but it's running through my head. I blush stupidly as she presses my wet core. I focus on it completely without thinking, soaking her fingers with my musky sex as I can't even understand what she's saying to me. She clamps my crotch harder, demanding I listen as I squeak a meek reply. I turn to meet her face to face; mine is flushed as hers hold a lusty grin.

"Ohhhh you're so cute." She compresses our bodies to the lockers; I'm so tired from swimming I can't even muster the strength to defend myself. Her mouth detonations on my collarbone, my knees buckle as she pins me up. Her knee plants itself firmly between my legs, deepening her fingers as her lips crush to mine. I almost peak, when I suddenly remember.

"Milly, stop, she's…" I wheeze lightly as her grip suddenly disappears. She hits a set of lockers by the sound of it. I blink to see Milly being held by her tie.

_"Miss Nu…"_

I gasp as I try not to look so turned on. The silver haired woman was frowning as Milly grabbed her wrist, tie still in hand.

"So the student council president thinks she can do whatever she wants to whomever she wants, is that it?" Villette's voice was full of accusation as Milly gritted her teeth. It's the first time I've seen Milly really pissed off as she pulls rank.

"This is a student "affair" Miss Nu, so please go about your business now." Milly was formal on hundreds of levels and funny enough most teachers would of complied, but Miss Villette was different from other teachers. First was she didn't look like your average teacher, she was undeniably beautiful for one, gentle, well-mannered almost nobility in the right light, but she was hard almost cruel at times, getting on a lot of students for all kinds of things. All and all she was nice, and easy to talk to, but now we were in _this _situation, and a _very _strange situation at that.

"She told you to stop Miss Ashford, why didn't you comply with her request?" Villette tightened her grip on the blonde's tie as her eyes burned with anger and disgust.

"Sometimes Shirley is' in clear in her intent, I merely..." Milly put the innocent, no harm done conduct into effect as Nu interrupted her sharply.

"I think you forget yourself sometimes Miss Ashford, I'm a teacher and an adult, and with both of them I'm not stupid." Nu's voice darkened, moving Milly closer with a yank of her tie as the blonde also found her back against the lockers. I know I should cover myself or get dressed but I remain still just watching the older woman dominate my friend. I notice Milly's posture beginning to crack as the blonde's hands trembled at her sides.

"You enjoy molesting people Miss Ashford?" Nu suddenly gripped the blonde's left breast roughly as Milly cried out. Villette's other hand quickly cupped her mouth as she jabbed her knee tightly between the president's legs. Milly's eyes rolled back, her lips vibrating through the woman's hands.

"My, my, who would of though the student council president was a little whore in sheep's clothing?" Nu teased lightly as she rubbed her leg hotly between Milly's feeble thighs, pinging it off her erect clit with every pump. I let a giggle slide as Milly looks to me with completely surprise. Her eyes want me to stop Nu, but my mind says opposite as I shake my head, grinning. Her reaction is immediate; she thrashes as Nu pins her aggressively and looks back to me, with a smile.

"You like that? Your tiny, noble pussy all hot and bother too Miss Fenette?" Villette's brutishly tone makes me shudder in place as my right hand searches for the fire flaring between my legs. A nod joins my grin as she chuckles. I'm drawn to the sound of her voice, panting with each step. A sadistic smile crosses my face as I stare my way into a sizzling kiss from my teacher. I moan savagely as the silver-haired woman breaks the kiss by biting and dragging my bottom lip back.

Instantly I'm against the lockers next to Milly. Nu's left hand still cupped and pinned the blonde's mouth and head to the locker as her toned knee massaged against the blonde's wet panties. My eyes roll back into my head as my teacher penetrates me with two long fingers. My hands cover my mouth, I practically scream as her fingers hook and pinch my little spongy button of joy inside me. I can only hear my heavy panting pounding back into my face as my hands cover my blushing face. My moaning joins Milly's as my core tightens and gushes.

Opening my hazy eyes I watch Milly's hips gyrating willing on the dark skinned woman's thigh as her finger's pinch roughly though her blouse to the hard nipples hidden within. The covering hand soon fell loose into fingers that slid endearingly into the president's mouth as the girl sucked them with vigor. Her horny noises make my inside burn and throb as I force myself down harder on my coach's lengthy digits, my pussy accommodating every inch of her.  
_  
__"I'm close, I'm so close." _

I feel the sweet blurriness in the corner of my eyes as my world begins to spin. I strain against the lockers ready for the massive wave of pleasure about to consume me as Milly starts yelping sweetly.

_"We're coming..."_

Villette doesn't even let us finish our first orgasm as I'm sent head first into my second. I lose control of every muscle below my bellybutton as my stomach summersaults a 100 times in a second. I piss on the floor mindlessly as Nu just laughs and lets me go. I drop to my hands and knees, cum and urine dripping from my spent hole as I fight for breath. Milly is right behind me as she collapses against my swimming coach, saliva drooling from her gasping mouth. She releases my friend to the floor too as poor Milly struggles to even get upright. Her panties are drenched as I look curiously between her trembling legs. We make full height about the same time as we both look at Miss Villette.

"Next time I catch you two engaging in sexual acts again your punishment will be 10 times worse, understand?" Nu smiled from ear to ear as I was tempted to find out what kind of punishment she had in store.

"Y-Yes." Milly sobbed childishly as I smirked knowingly.

"Yes, Miss Villette." I say with hidden lust and start to dress. Milly started to leave as Nu stopped her.

"I'll take those." Villette's eyes lower to Milly's crotch and with a swift hand to follow as the blonde blushed. Nu single-handedly worked the president's soiled panties off her as Milly lifted one leg at a time like a good girl.

"Now Miss Ashford, it's a little windy outside today, so be extra careful, ok?" Villette kissed the crying girl on the cheek as the blonde walked away wiping her face and fighting back sobs. Nu's eyes slowly turn to me, fully dressed now; I walk right up to her. She just smiles at me as I raise my hand. She takes my panties off my finger with a nod as she leans over and kisses my cheek.

"You shouldn't have to much trouble with Miss Ashford now, but if you do, just mention my name and I'll handle the rest." Villette's smile makes me grin as I start getting wet again.

"Good night Miss Villette." I whisper in passing as I head for the door.

"You too Miss Fenette…." I feel her eyes on me as I swing my hips, flashing off my lower lips just under my skirt.  
_  
__"You too…"_


	6. My knight

"Nunnally, you're guest is here." Sayoko called from the front door as Nunnally raced to the door with all the might her little arms could wheel her.

_"You're moving awfully fast."_

Nemo's power filled in as the chair began to really move. The wide halls made movement easy as Nemo chuckled mischievously, rounding the corner slightly lifting the left wheel off the floor. Since their contract, Nemo had kept the young girl company, but in a menacing way. Teasing, yet loving like an incestuous sister, and with her mother murdered and brother's disappearance, she was mostly alone with Sayoko… but now.

"My best friend is here." The blind blonde explained brightly as she could sense the heat from the front door and hear the small conversation between Sayoko and Alice.

"What about your-?" Nemo grinned as she started to prick the girl about her family. Nunnally's anger and rage fueled Nemo, giving her a little more control over the girl's body.

_"Shut up! Don't blame me for your friendlessness mud-doll."_

Nunnally yelled orderly in her head as a giant smile crossed her face.

"Alice!" The blind girl called out as she skidded to a stop at the door. Nemo muttered curses under her breath as she let her better half handle the societal interaction.

"Hey wheels!" Alice smiled vibrantly as she climbed onto the crippled girl's lap. Nunnally shifted uncomfortably as she accommodated the new weight.

"You're heavy, walk on your own two feet." Nunnally huffed aloud as Nemo giggled darkly inside.

"Are you calling me fat? You need to work them little chicken arms, now mush!" Alice commanded as Nunnally just wheeled around and headed back down the hall.

"You girls have fun; I'll be back in a couple of hours." Sayoko spoke from the door as she let herself out in her most dismissive manner. Nunnally rolled the pair down the hall as Alice stretched on top of her.

"You know I was forced to babysit you Nunny-kun." Alice grinned as she poked the crippled girl's cheek. The blonde gritted her teeth behind closed lips as Nemo fired alive.

_"Little bitch, don't touch HER!"_

Nemo snarled as Nunnally reacted quickly.

"Stop it." Nunnally caught the girl's finger in a light bite as Alice yelped with a bit of a laugh. Nunnally started to sway lazily from side to side as Alice enjoyed the ride.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked lightly as she looked up at the smiling girl.

"Hold on." One of Nunnally's wheels clicked a button on the floor as a door swung open to the left. Alice looked into the room as the floor suddenly dropped into a deep ramp.

"Nunnally!" Alice quickly wrapped her arms around the handicapped girl's neck as the two raced down a spiraling ramp to the basement.

_"Faster, faster, faster!" __  
_  
Nemo raised Nunnally's arms as she yelled in excitement, her wheels safely rolling down a build-in track, while Alice clenched her tightly. Speed was Alice's geass but that's when she had control of it, not the other way around.

"It's more fun if you raise your hands Alice!" Nunnally joked loudly as the two slowed to the basement floor.

"You're crazy, what if I had fallen and hurt myself." Alice protested carelessly as she jumped off her friend's lap.

"It would teach you two walk on your own two feet, now wouldn't it?" Nunnally giggled as she continued down the new hallway. Alice smiled to herself as she caught up next to her friend. Suddenly Nemo's sneaky chuckle made Nunnally frown again.

_"Ahhhh, she's so cute."_

Nemo purred viciously as she circled the smiling school girl, walking next to her wheel-chaired significant other.

"So what do you do around here for fun?" Alice wondered as she looked around the large room.

"Would you like some tea?" Nunnally asked sweetly as Alice nodded.

"That would be great." Alice smiled back as she let Nunnally lead her.

_"How about eating your pussy?" __  
_  
Nemo suggested rudely as Nunnally was losing her patients with her inner witch.

"Shut up!" Snapped Nunnally as Alice raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean you." Nunnally recovered quickly as Alice still held a confused look.

"Then who…? Never mind." Alice shook her head as Nunnally sighed in relieve. The two came into an in-closed patio with large glass windows. Beautiful sunlight poured in on them when out of the blue Nunnally felt her bladder radio her brain as it was time to relieve herself.

"I have to go to the bathroom… could you maybe?" Nunnally asked shyly as a small blush worked up her face.

"Yeah, sure." Replied Alice as she cracked her neck and stretched her arms, smirking all the while.

"You don't have to do that." Nunnally smiled as she pointed at the blonde.

"I wasn't stretching, jus' a chink." Lied Alice as she was surprised to be caught by the blind girl.

"Ok let's go." The two headed to the bathroom as Nemo spoke up.

_"Here's your chance."_

Nemo knew Nunnally had a crush on this girl, but she also knew the blind girl hadn't the courage to tell her.

_"She'll be watching you pee, doesn't that make you horny?"_

_"She's my friend so don't say things like that."_

Nunnally answered back as they made it to the bathroom.

"Ready?" Alice questioned as the blind girl lifted her arms. Alice placed Nunnally on the toilet as she suddenly blushed, staring at her friend's crotch.

"I-It's ok." Nunnally smiled as she lifted her dress, waiting. Alice swallowed deeply as she leaned over and wrapped her fingers into the sides of the girl's panties and pulled them down. Nunnally's sweet female scent filled Alice's nose instantly as a wave of hotness flushed throughout her body. Alice had spent many a night masturbating to the thought of seeing her friend naked and now she was staring at Nunnally's perfectly outlined slit.

"Thank you Alice, you're a good friend." Nunnally beamed with delight as she hastily shuttered and started peeing. Alice should have looked away, but just found herself staring at the stream of piss leaving her friend and splashing into the water below.

_"She's watching you Nunnally, and she likes it."_

Nemo whispered hotly as she watched the girl lick her lips. Alice's bladder became aware of its fullness as well as she unbuttoned her pants and dropped her panties. Nunnally's sharp hearing heard the rustling of cloths as she looked her friend over.

"I'm almost done… Alice!" Nunnally flinched back as Alice sat in the blonde haired girl's lap, her legs spread.

"I got to go now too." Alice pouted childishly as she leaned into her friend and with the same shutter sprayed her own pee-pee into the toilet.

"Nunnally…" Alice whispered weakly, curling her back as her stream hit her friend's clit. A jolt of excitement lit the crippled girl's body on fire as Nemo carried on curtly.

_"Kiss her Nunnally; take from her what you want!"__  
_  
Nemo's voice and sway began to pick up as she gripped Alice's upper arms.

_"I don't want to take her; she's not herself, this is'in right!" __  
_  
Nunnally fired back as she felt eyes slowly opening.

_"I'm you're knight! Leave her to me!"_

Nemo's greedy grin cracked Nunnally's face as the polite, caring girl disappeared into darkness. Alice continued moaning over the blind girl's shoulder as Nemo suddenly snatched her hair over her back.

"Nunnally?" Alice's eyes widened she saw Nunnally's true eyes. They burned hot pink with malice and hate, swirling like murderous whirlpools of hell.

_"This girl! She's not the real Nunnally… Her eyes are so full of hatred and lust… their not hers now, so who…?"_

"Nunnally?" Alice looked confused at the grinning girl as she received a rough shake of the head.

"She is a bit shy, so I'm filling in for her, I'm…" Nemo paused.

"Nemo…" Nunnally smiled darkly as she positioned her feet to the floor and pushed "her" body up. Alice looked down at the blind, crippled girl standing on her own two feet as her face and eyes caught Alice's full attention.

"Surprised? You should be…" Nemo dropped her hand from the other girl's hair and gripped the front of her "friends" shirt. Nemo slowly lifted the blonde off her feet as she pushed her fist into Alice's neck. "… Well, now always."

"Nunnally stop! You're hurting me." Alice said feebly as she was really ready to kick this Nemo's ass and get Nunnally back.

_"But I'll be hurting Nunnally."_

Alice reasoned as Nemo impulsively tossed her aside, jolting the blonde's mind.

"I know who you are Alice… "The New Flash" right? Of the "Irregulars" your Geass is "The Speed" Nemo ticked off as Alice tumbled across the bathroom floor as she looked up, glaring at her sweet, kind-hearted friend that was being controlled by someone else.

"I will never forgive you for what you're doing to my friend!" Alice darted straight at the menacing girl as Nemo smirked.

"Damn you witch!" Alice struggled in place as Nemo held her fist effortlessly.

_"She's faster than me, no…"___

_"…it's something else, she can predict my moves somehow"_

Alice tried to piece together the situation as she was stumped for the first time in a long time.

_"Damn, where are the others when you need them!"__  
_  
"Think fast Alice-chan!" Nunnally's small hand curved back swiftly as she made Alice punch herself in the face, stumbling back she was also met with a flying jump kick. The blonde's body slammed hard into the bathroom door as the wood cracked under the brutal pressure.

"Y-you're evil! Leave my friend alone! Take me instead!" Alice mustered her voice as she exhausted her breath with her offer, sliding heroically to the floor. Nemo raised her eyebrows as she walked to the downed girl and leaned over.

"Nah, I like Nunnally, besides, I'm her knight now, not some fake geass using bitch like you, so piss off." Alice's astonished face found Nemo's again as she just couldn't understand what was going on.

"Y-You're her knight… where's you're knightmare frame, Show me!" Alice smirked as she screamed into the girl's face.

"You shouldn't speak to Nunna…? Nunnally tried to flinch back knowingly as Alice grabbed both of Nemo's wrists.

"Shut up Nemo!" Alice suddenly head-butted Nunnally in her cute face as her geass sig glowed on her forehead. Nemo roared violently and staggered back.

"Didn't see that shit coming did ya?" Alice was already on her feet as she pushed her poor friend into the shower.

"Bitch! I'll kill you!" Nemo threatened, trying to gain her footing, but slipped on a small patch of water. Falling, Nunnally's head hit the side of the shower and fell back.

"I'm sorry." Alice turned on the cold water and climbed on top of her friend. A small hit, but Nemo knew this body was so much more powerful then it let on.

"Please… GIVE NUNNALLY BACK NOW!" Alice shrieked at the top of her lungs as she slapped Nunnally in her snarling face.

"Make me bitch!" Nemo grunted as she started losing her grip on Nunnally's body, still trying to stand and meet the "Irregular" head on, soaking wet or not.

"ENOUGH!" Nunnally screamed as her dangerous eyes slowly closed and knees buckled under her.

"No, no Nunnally please I was ready…" Nemo thrashed around as Alice hit Nemo again, the water falling with her tears.

"You're done NEMO!" Nunnally ordered as she exhaled and lay back under the cold water splashing on her. The two sat silently as only the water soaking them urged confrontation.

"You never told me…" Alice wiped her face with a sob as Nunnally's lower lip trembled.

"I was afraid you wouldn't like me anymore… L-Like I was a freak or something." Nunnally's tears poured down her draining face as she lifted her hand to Alice's face.

"It's my fault; I shouldn't have acted so perverted earlier." Alice apologized as Nunnally hushed her.

"No, it's because I wasn't honest with myself, I let my mind cloud with doubt and I couldn't take the risk of losing our friendship." Nunnally closed the distant between the two as Alice turned red.

"Nunnally, my face is a mess, I look like a drown rat." Alice slowly backed away as the blonde haired girl locked her hands behind her wet friend's neck.

"I don't care what you look like, I love you for you." Alice sobbed aloud as she flapped her hand at her face. Instantly they were connected at the lips as the tongues soon entered the scrum. Moments passed as both girls pulled back gasping for air.

"Nunnally, you're a good friend, so can we take it slow?" Alice blushed as Nunnally smirked but not in a dark way.

"The Flash wants to go SLOW?" Alice wasn't sure, but she had feeling Nemo was still there, just waiting, ready to strike down anyone that wanted to cause harm to Nunnally even with lethal force if needed.

"Please… Don't tell anyone." Nunnally's soft demeanor put Alice at ease but for only a second.

_"I should report this, Nemo may be…"_

"Pinky-promise me." Nunnally's held out her balled fist to the side with only her pinky sticking out.

"What's that?" Alice asked stupidly as she didn't know what to do.

"It's the old way the Japanese used to make powerful promises to one another." Nunnally explained as Alice snailed her hand forward and locked pinky's with Nunnally.

"If I tell a lie, stick a needle in my eye." Nunnally sung happily as Alice pumped her fist at the same speed with the sing-song promise.

"Yeah, needle in the eye, got it." Alice's tom-boyishness seconded as she wiped her face.

"Good, did you still want tea?" Nunnally was completely back to normal as what just happened was all well, and all forgotten to Alice... kind of.

"Sure, let me help you." Alice cradled Nunnally in her arms and set her back in her wheel-chair dripping wet.

"Hey Alice, they're some robes in the closet over there." The blonde girl's smile melted in Alice's mind as the pleasant sound of Nunnally's harmless voice had returned.

"Yeah, no problem." Both girls stripped down, dawned dry robes as they headed to the sun room to dry off and enjoy tea.

_"Nemo and Nunnally huh?"_

Alice shook her head, pushing Nunnally's wheelchair as this young, crippled, blind girl in front of her was a force to be reckoned with. Nemo is Nunnally's anger and angst… And Nunnally is Nemo's peace and love.

_"I guess that makes sense." __  
_  
Alice thought as she knew everyone had a little darkness in their hearts and Nunnally was not exempt from the cruel, harsh world around her. Instead gained power and strength most could only dream of.

_"She must be that strange Knightmare frame everyone's been talking about!"__  
_  
Alice's hands dropped from the handles as Nunnally slowed to a stop and looked back.

"What is it Alice?" Smirked Nunnally as Alice flinched back.

"Nothing, I was daydreaming, sorry." Alice resumed her grip and pushed the "harmless" girl into the sunshine.

_"Nothing at all…"_


	7. Boring you

"What the hell are you doing Lucy?" Dalque asked dully as she picked her nose with her pinky finger, walking into the livingroom.

"Meditating Dalk, what does it look like?" Lucretia whispered with a hiss as she sat cross-legged on the floor with her eyes close.

"Looks boring to me." Dalk grunted as the dark skinned girl flicked a booger in a foreign direction.

"Dalk, everything that doesn't involve strength or power is boring to you." The pale-haired girl moaned as she took a deep breath and slowly released it.

"Yeah, you know me; I get a real fuckin' hard-on from smashing shit." Dalk grabbed her crotch roughly as Lucretia just shook her head.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you were a boy Ducky." Lucretia smiled as Dalque gritted her teeth.

"Don't call me that!" Dalk pointed threatening at the peaceful girl.

"What's that Ducky? Tomboy likes to touch himself?" Lucy provoked the girl even more as she quickly yanked the rug under the angered girl's feet. Her geass "The Land" wasn't the strongest or the most powerful, but it did have its benefits. Dalk hit the floor with a light thud as Lucretia jumped on top of her.

"Now, submit to the frog god!" The pale eyed girl struck her tongue out and started dotting Dalk's face with her wet member.

"Ahhhh, Lucy! Ha-ha STOP IT!" Dalk struggled playfully as she let Lucretia have her fun. Lucy rarely smiled and very rarely touched others. Anti-societal was her major fault but Dalk had a way about her. She was physical, rude and a bit of an idiot, all muscle and no brains.

"Ohhhh I'm going to fuckin' burst you." Dalk yelled gleefully as she forced the other girl up and over. Pinned, Lucretia's face slowly frowned as Dalk pouted.

"You're no fun Lucy." Dalk moaned as she lower her face beside pale-haired girl's head.

"I'm so horny… Please me, Frog god." Dalk nipped the calm girl's ear. Lucretia body trembled only slightly as she couldn't remember the last time is had pleasured herself and now her teammate wanted…

"I don't think that's a good idea." Lucretia's bored tone made Dalque clinch on the inside as it showed her disinterest in whatever she was doing, anything from piloting her knightmare to polite conversation.

"Come on Lucretia, don't you feel it? The burning inside that can only be given to you by another?" Dalk breath strained as she started grinding her crotch into her fellow pilot's thigh.

"Dalque, stop it now." Lucy ordered as she tried to move, Dalk didn't give an inch her Geass "The Power" filled in for her small stature, her C.C. tissue-infused body reacted wildly to the sharp excitement she was causing herself.

_"So Selfish…" _

"No, I'll only be a second." Dalk closed her eyes as she focused back to watching Lucretia meditating. She had been playing with herself only moments before talking to the boring girl. Dalk grinned as her mind went into overdrive, stripping the girl down as she bounced her throbbing clit into Lucy's tight thigh.

"I'm so wet Lucretia, I'm…" Sudden Lucy felt as strange wetness soaking into her track-pants. Dalk's panting was only heard for a moment as she swayed forward and leaned into her friend and pilot.

"You were great." Dalk's lustful eyes dawned on Lucretia's face as the girl's pale eyes rolled back in disbelieve.

"Get off me pervert." Lucretia was serious now as Dalk just giggled, enjoying the feeling between her legs.

"You want to do me now?" Dalk teased as she licked Lucy's face.

"Damn you Dalk!" Rage, another one of Lucretia's rare emotions burst forward. Dalk moaned hotly as she wanted to shut this girl up with a deep kiss, when a throat cleared itself from behind the two girls.

"Are you about done Dalk? You can see she not interested right?" It was Sancia, the captain of the "Irregulars" and just as boring as Lucretia.

"How do you know?" Dalk stared at the older woman as she continued to tongue Lucy's face.

"My "Order" says so, now knock it off we have to train." Sancia demanded strictly as Dalk slowly got up.

"You both are fuckin' boring me anyway, I'm fuckin' outta here." Dalk stalked off as she said something rude in her native language and disappeared. Sancia stepped forward and helped her teammate up.

"Did she hurt you?" Sancia asked with pure concern as she knew Dalk's strength was nothing to sneer at.

"No, just being a major prev again." Lucretia said lightly as she looked up into Sancia's dark eyes.

"That's good to hear… Lover." The dark haired woman kissed the younger girl deeply as their tongues gouged the others mouth.


	8. Teasing Teacher

After seeing Kallen for the first time with Zero I was curious about her. Not in a weird stalker way, but just strangely drawn to her. I sometimes hid among the students at Ashford every once in a while just for fun or when they served pizza for lunch. She was amazingly clever; the innocent, sick schoolgirl was a big act, total bullshit to who she really was, an 11 hard-liner. Able to pilot one of the strongest knightmare-frame in existence, the Mark Guren-III.

I'd pay no attention to her until she excused herself from everyone and disappeared, I'd follow her out. Was that today? Or was it yesterday? She normally leaves and I'm left looking at the back of head… I guess that does make me a stalker… kind of. Today was different though, I spoke to her and she was...

"What do you want?" Her voice was no longer frail, but intimating, and annoyed by the sound of it. It felt like a cowboy showdown, two people standing in an empty hall, alone, staring, waiting...

"Just to talk about…" She made a zero with her finger as I shook my head.

_"Was she testing me? Was she seeing if I was stupid enough to start talking about the black knights and Zero out in the open?" _

No Kallen, I smile as she frowns.

"About what then?" Even more annoyed now as I continue to stare at the pretty red head.

"Pizza..." I say quietly as she cuts me off for no reason.

"Pizza? What the hell about it?" She's confused, but she didn't let me finish.

"What kind of pizza do you like?" This small talk stuff is kind of hard, but why is she being such a bitch to me. What's her problem and why does she always look pissed off?"

I've asked myself this many times as she thinks it over, oblivious to her outside appearance.

"Uhhhh, I don't know? Meat lovers with extra cheese and sauce." Her mouth looks like it's watering as I hear her stomach roar.

"You sound hungry." I straighten my face with concern as she finds an excuse and flaps her hand at me.

"Ohhhh, I-I don't feel good, I have to go home now, please excuse me." Miss Stadtfeld, the weak, pale, noble rich girl replies as she turns with an 11 grin. Walking away, she pauses in step to the sound of a woman's laugher.

"So what I'm I going to do with you rebel scum?" A voice calls out as the back of my head is suddenly smashed in with something hard. I sense someone behind me, but who and why I don't know, and why didn't I sense her early? I go down to my hands and knees seeing stars. Looking up I see Kallen running towards me. The female's voice and laugher keeps playing in my head as it clicks.

_"Villette…"_

Villette Nu was a spy for Britannia, if she leaked this and turned us over. A high-ranking black-knight and a geass user, we'd be drugged, tortured, and raped into telling them everything. Lelouch and the black knights would be destroyed. His local and over-sea support lost, no one would back a lower heir of the Britannia crown or students of Britannia birth for a coup'da'ta, never!

Blackness fills my eyes…

"C.C…!"

_"…Did she just say my name?"_

Was it seconds later, minutes, hours? Who knew…? I floated mindlessly through my own time and space, dreams, ideas, memoires, pooling, spreading, changing, and disappearing in a blink of an eye. I begin to think about Kallen again. She acts so tough but yet she is so fragile. So why is she so difficult to talk to?

I'm abruptly awakened by a splash of something cold and wet. I groan aloud as I try to move, I can't. Looking down through the dripping water I see my legs in front of me; I'm sitting and covered in… rope? The stirring of limbs results in no movement again as I scan my surroundings groggily. My head still throbs a bit, but I recognize the room; it's Nu's office and…

_"…Kallen?" _

Blinking, I realize she's tied up too… and naked? Wait. Looking down again I see I'm naked too! My round breasts, nipples at half mass and neatly trimmed green mound between my legs.

"W-What's going on here?" I ask softly, Kallen's head is down as a wave of water sprays over her. She wakes with a jerk and tips over in her chair, when out of nowhere a set of hands catch her in mid-fall.

"Easy Miss Stadtfeld, I don't want you to hurt yourself… that's my job." Villette smiles as she steadies the green-eyed girl's chair. Aware again, Kallen screams. Nu's hand comes down like lightning and connects with Kallen's left cheek as a great sob roared forward. Kallen starts crying as she was just warming up, "Miss I'm-so-sick" or "Please my daddy's rich" act.

_"Damn nobles." _

"You black-knight scum, jus' shut up already." Villette picked up a piece of white fabric and jammed it into Kallen's gapping mouth. She's shocked; Nu had just called her a black knight.

"Oh the stupid, shocked look is'in very becoming Kallen." I tell myself.

"Complements of that geass freak next to you, so how do witch panties taste Captain Kallen? Is that you're rank? Pilot of the Guren Mark III or is it feeble rich girl?" I see my green-striped panties sticking out of her mouth as she continues crying, when suddenly; just like that she shuts up completely. I wonder if she's snapped as she slowly arches her back, arms, and legs, cracking her joints randomly. A tight hiss follows as she finishes with jerking her face side to side, cracking it loose.

"Ohhhh? Done begging already?" Villette stuck her nose into Kallen's face with brutal intent as Kallen glared back at the hard woman, nodding her head.

"Good… show me…" Villette leaned back, pulling a single rope from behind her back as the ropes dropped from Kallen's body mysteriously. The nude girl started to stand, taking my panties out of her mouth and chucked them to the floor as I watched the knight's mind work. Miss Nu stops her with a raised hand and points to the floor.

"…The 11 way." Kallen folded her lips in with grimace as she continued to glare at the strict teacher. She knew what the silver-haired woman wanted her to do… bow.

"Now." Nu lifted her chin as Kallen got to her knees. I'm on fire; the ropes hold me back from touching myself as twisted thoughts flood my mind and body. Dripping wet, I inhale my own musk and sweat with a shutter. Kallen bows at her waist as she slides her hands out in front of her and set all her fingers on the floor.

"Nope!" Villette snapped sharply as she stomps on the knight's most prized possessions and presses down on them.

"The right way… plick!" Nu twisted her foot, smirking as Kallen chomped her lower lip, her body tense against the woman's leg. She cries out weakly.

"I'm sorry, I-I'll do it the right way!" Villette leered as she let off the girl's fingers, waiting. Kallen suddenly laid three trembling fingers from both hands to the floor.

"Good girl, but you still need a lot of work jap; fancy living has made you a soft little pussy…" Nu sneered critically as Kallen just stared at the floor, ashamed.

"And you..." She grabs my face roughly; I barely felt it but play along anyway.

"Please, don't hurt me…" I make myself look as innocent as possible, she buys it.

"Don't fucking play games with me witch!" Nu reaches back and blasts me in the face. My head pirouettes painfully as I roll it back into place.

"I know you felt that." Nu shakes her hand excruciatingly as my cheek starts to swell.

"Yeah, thanks for sharing." I laugh in spite of the pain as she punches me again. Lowering my head, my eyes see Kallen looking at me.  
_  
"She looks… I can't explain it…" _

"Are we ready to have some real fun ladies?" Villette's hard voice makes my insides turn in a strange way as she walks to her desk and grabs something out of it. I quickly recognize what it is, a strap-on.

"Now… who wants to go first?" The dark skinned woman asks starkly, but I know who and she does too. Kallen whimpers at the floor and forces herself to speak.

"Please, I-I'm still a v-virgin." The red head looks up weakly as the cruel woman grinned down at her.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to pop you're cherry…" Kallen sighed gratefully as Nu continued talking. "…She is." The silver haired vixen is next to me instantly as she starts fixing the dildo to my crotch. I struggle around as she loops the straps to my hips, but it's only buying the green-eyed girl's seconds. To my surprise Kallen is staring at the pink dildo pointing up between my legs, doing nothing but that, staring.

"Run!" I yell sadistically as she just looks at me. I can't tell who I'm looking at anymore. Was it the ill noble, the valiant knight of the résistance? Or one of the other masks she wears?

_"But this was blatant confusion with a hint of lust in her eyes. Not now Kallen, damnit!"_

She slowly works her hands over her body, I can't believe this shit! She's getting turned ON! I look to Villette motioning the girl with a finger, she obeys.

"You're a fast learner Kallen; that's such a cute name." Nu cups the younger girl's smooth, round face and kisses her forcibly. The red head's anxious hands come up to protect herself at first, but then loosen in the older woman's arms. Seconds pass as Villette breaks the kiss exhaling noisily, her eyes met the red head's again full of sexual hunger. Nu then yanks a rope behind my back as they suddenly tighten, forcing me upright.

"Don't want you slacking on the job." The ropes tighten more as my crotch gradually rises off the chair. There's nothing I can do but watch. The dark-skinned woman teases Kallen's lower lips as she whispers into her ear.

"Let's get you nice and wet honey." Villette bites the girl's ear as she slides her long fingers into the smaller girl's saturated pussy. A flash of stickiness sprayed into the silver haired woman's hand as Kallen knees start knocking together.

"M-Miss V-Villette." The red head groans as she presses her body against the stern woman's, shaking like a leaf. Nu leans back and turns Kallen to face me. Villette holds her tight as she forces the red-haired girl closer to me and my new friend. Her eyes are fearful but her body is'in, her juices are pouring down her thighs as she pants heavily. She tightened herself on both sides of my legs as she quickly slides into my lap, jamming her clit against the rubber member. Her eyes stare sensitively as I try to sit back down. No good.

"Easy does it." Villette lifts Kallen's right leg carefully as the female knight squeezes her face shut, I join her. A second later I look down to see her still standing; just the tip is inside her. Her breathing sharpens as she grips her chest. The final resistance slowly dies out inside her, only lust; ready to consume her body, mind, and soul.

_"There's no stopping it now, I'm about to rape Kallen."_

I brace myself as she lowers herself onto the phallus. She's so tight; I actually gasp watching her sink into my lap. Wincing, she wraps her arms around my head, her nipples stab my eyes but I don't care. She reeks of sweat, sex, and fear, it's intoxicating. I stick my tongue out to get a taste as she moans into the top of my head. The ropes hold me right in place as I'd become a human rocking horse. Her hips hold for a second as a weak sound dribbles from her lips.

"I-It hurts…" I hush her softly as Villette presses down on Kallen's shoulders, causing her knees buckle. Nu quickly covered Kallen's mouth as I rip her hymen in two. She doesn't even scream as she just grips my shoulders roughly, watching Nu remove her hands.

"You must enjoy becoming a woman." Villette beamed gladly as she looked down to the blood trickling out of the red head.

"I'm sorry." I blush and look away from the girl. Kallen's waist unexpectedly began to move up and down on propose as I looked back at Nu standing behind her, grinning insanely. The painful moans gradually transform into blissful groans as I continue to fuck my comrade. Guilt riddles my mind as Kallen smiles, despite the situation.

"I-It's ok, I'm just glad it was with someone I know…" Her eyes water with thanks as I feel my heart clinch.

"I had to get all that Yuri angst out between you two." Villette seemed honest enough as Kallen starts bouncing on me. Tied to a chair I could do nothing but keep my hips straight, and with every push I climbed deeper and deeper into this girl I think I'm falling for.

"Milly and Shirley needed it too, they didn't even fight it." Nu laughed as she let go of Kallen. The red-haired knight persisted on thrashing her hips down on me and by the sound of it she was close to orgasm. I know if we finish fast maybe, we could over power Nu and escape. The last couple of thrusts send Kallen into orbit as she collapses on top of me. Still inside her, she quivers all over as she whispers softly into my ear.

"I-It wasn't so bad; I thought it would hurt more." The red head's voice gains strength again as I see her grin outright.

"But next time I get to fuck you." Kallen carefully got up as Villette stood in the background. I watch the blood and cum streaming down her legs as I start feeling bad again.

"My work is done here." The woman left without another word as Kallen cleaned up the bloody mess between her legs with my panties.

"So, you're not going tell anyone, are you?" Kallen's worried tone makes me giggle on the inside as I still remained tied to the chair with a dildo covered in white and crimson fluid. Shaking my head answers all her questions as she jumps back onto my lap, grinning.

"Good, I want to ride you again pony." Kallen leans down and kisses me delicately as she initiated her hips again, penetrating herself harder and faster this time. Her horny grousing fills the room again as I just think to myself.  
_  
"I guess I should stop and talk with Kallen more often or something like that…"_

And at that she calls out my name for real.

"CC!"

Smitten, I close my eyes, tilt my head back and smile…


	9. Bathroom Bother

Nunnally Lamperouge sat at her desk doing her work as she squeezed thighs together.

_"Ohhhh, I'm almost done."_

She squirmed in her seat, unable to focus back on her work as she suddenly raised her hand and was excused. Standing up she relieved the pressure on her bladder as she realized she had to go badly. In the hall she took off running as she headed straight for the bathroom. Her face dropped as an "out of order" sign hung from the door handle.

_"You got to be kidding me."_

The girl danced in place as she looked around.

_"Where can I…? The second floor!"  
_  
She raced to and up the stairs as she gripped her crotch unlady-like. She hit the second floor landing and swung open the door. The floor was empty and silent as she practically skipped down the hall until seeing the girl's bathroom dead ahead. Darting in, she paid little attention to her surroundings as she bolted in the first door stall she saw.

In the next stall a blonde stood on the toilet seat as a red head licked and sucked her cunt ferociously. The blonde wobbled as the hazel-eyed girl ruthlessly pinched the others sensitive bud, keeping on the edge of orgasm. Nunnally's panties had just cleared her hips as hushed voices filled her ears. ''Did you hear that Milly?'' The green eyed girl paused as the blonde just continued to moan.

"What's wrong Kallen?" Milly whined quietly, bucking her hips at the red head's mouth as Kallen looked over, her tongue still rooting out her friend's sopping slit.

"Company…" Kallen smiled widely, lifting off Milly's cunt with a smile as feet and white panties filled Kallen's vision at the bottom of the next stall. Nunnally started peeing, watching a set of feet turn as another set joined them.

"Underclassman!" Kallen yelled as she ran out of her stall and kicked open Nunnally's. The girl yelped with surprise as she fell back, pissing on herself. Nunnally tired scrabbling to her feet as she slipped and pissed all over her panties and the upper-classmate's feet. Kallen started at her feet and tracked the slowing stream of piss back to its owner.

"W-What do y-you want?" Nunnally asked in an ashamed voice as she fidgeted around on the floor.

"You know you're in the wrong bathroom, right girl?" Kallen smirked extensively as she stepped on Nunnally's panties. Nunnally yanked her legs back speedily as her panties remained under the red head's foot.

"What's going on?" Milly popped her head into the stall as she saw the floor.

"Ewwww, gross!" The sweating blonde said childishly as she looked to Kallen smirking.

"First, let's get rid of these pissy-panties of yours, and I guess it's time you pay the toll too." Kallen announced as she slid her foot back, sliding the wet panties into the middle of the bathroom floor. Milly moved into the stall next to her very close friend and closed the door behind her.

"T-Toll?" Nunnally stuttered as she finally got to her feet, ass naked under her skirt.

"Yeah, toll, you fuckin' deaf?" Kallen leveled her face off with Nunnally's, snarling.

"She's cute." Milly clapped her hands together with a catlike smile.

"How much is toll?" Nunnally was quick as Kallen watched the girl reach into her pocket. Grins worked up both upperclassmen's faces as Nunnally frowned at their creepy reaction.

_"What the hell is wrong with these two?"  
_  
Kallen shook her head as she stared into the girl's bright pink eyes.

"Haven't you heard what happens to lowerclassmen when they use the upperclassmen bathroom?" Kallen moved closer as Milly was fast to flank, pushing the young girl to the back of the stall.

"Well it's not too much…, just eat Milly out and you're paid up." Kallen reasoned lightly as Milly moaned whiningly and touched herself.

"You were too rough with her, now she's so sore." Blushing, the president lifted her skirt, flashing off her swollen, red pussy as Kallen rolled her eyes.

_"This is insane; get this girl's friend off? What kind of toll is this?"  
_  
"Sissy, ok…" Kallen looked back at the younger blonde as her stomach flipped.

_"She's so adorable."  
_  
The green-eyed girl blushed lightly as she suddenly wanted to pleasure this young girl so bad it hurt, but why? So many girls had come before and now everything was different with this one? It didn't make sense and really it didn't matter, everyone had to pay. Milly had the same look in her eyes as she nodded at her friend.

"You forgot to wipe, let us help you." Both girls dashed to their knees and pinned Nunnally's legs to the wall.

"No, stop!" Nunnally placed her hands on the assaulting girl's shoulders as their heads slipped under her skirt. Kallen wasted no time ramming her tongue into the trembling girl's gap as Milly snuggled her mound, looking for her clit. Nunnally shook in place as she was overcome by the two girl's generous offer. Was it panic, fear, excitement? It was so text-book in her mind; girls coming onto other girls in an all girls school bathroom.

"Ohhhh, she smells so good I'd hate to lose this one." Milly stuffed her face next to Kallen's as they double-teamed Nunnally's dripping breach. Her pink eyes shut instantly as she lifted straight to her toes in pure bliss. Nunnally's mind spun as the blonde and red head toyed and teased her poor inflamed lower lips viciously, but now they had crossed the line of lust. As creepy and weird as the two were, they had one rule, no rape. Kallen tapped Milly's leg as they both leaned back, beaming and licking their lips.

"Why… d-did you stop?" Nunnally wheezed weakly as she looked down at both girls. Kallen got to her feet first and straightened her skirt.

"It's a shame really, you're still wet." Kallen's tone was matter of fact as she helped Milly up and kissed her deeply, both enjoying the new taste they had just found. Nunnally's hands and eyes dropped to her kneecaps as she panted for breath.

"Yeah, sorry about that we tried drying you, but…" Milly smiled wickedly as she wiped the corner of her mouth with her finger.

"B-But, you t-two?" Nunnally swayed as she tried straightening her posture.

"Well you did say "No, stop!" didn't you?" Kallen mocked jokingly as Milly tilted her head with a giggle.

"Yeah I heard it too, unless you want us to…" Milly's hand hid a smile as her tongue continued to cruise her lips.

"I'm ready to pay the toll, please… finish drying me." Nunnally respectively bowed her head as she leaned up and lifted her skirt as well. Kallen looked at Milly slyly as they resumed their positions.

"I'm sorry; we didn't get your name?" Kallen said properly as they jabbed their mouths back into action. Both girls bit down on both sides of Nunnally's puffy labia and pulled.

"N-NUNNALLY LAMPEROUGE!" The painfully nips of her responsive skin forced a beastly call of her name, as the blonde fell back against the wall.

"Kallen Kouzuki." Kallen stood up swiftly as she patted Milly's head.

"Milly Ashford." Milly said shortly as she went right back to work between the drenched cunt lips in front of her.

"I like you…, so you're mine now." Kallen latched her mouth to side of Nunnally's neck and sucked. After a few moments the young blonde tried to pull the red head from her neck, but Kallen instead sucked hard. The feeling was intensified 10 fold as Milly mimicked the same action between her legs. Her legs clinched tightly as a furious orgasm ripped through her small frame. Milly drunk every creamy drop as Nunnally slowly came back to her senses.

"Please stop." Nunnally said calmly as Kallen and Milly responded laterally, lifting their mouths from the younger girl's body.

"Whatever you say honey." Kallen's voice lusted as she looked her handy-work over.

"Perfect." Kallen touched the dark red spot on the side of Nunnally's neck as the girl blushed.

"She's even cuter now." Milly got to her feet, reaching into her pocket and pulled out a clean pair of underwear.

"Here." Milly smiled as Nunnally wiped herself properly and put on the fresh pair of panties.

_"What… just happen? Did I jus' become that girl's girlfriend?"  
_  
Nunnally stood wordlessly as Kallen smiled.

"I know it's strange, even a bit weird, but you'll start feeling better once you leave, and don't worry I'll send for you when…, well you know." Kallen looped her finger and kissed the girl's cheek as Milly kissed the other.

"Run along now, and I don't think I have to tell you to keep this to yourself, right?" The red head threatened slightly as Milly giggled. Nunnally carefully moved between the two girls as she headed to the door. The door suddenly swung open as a tall orange-haired girl stood in the doorway, blocking the young girl's way.

"Underclassman?" Shirley grinned as Kallen popped her head out.

"She's paid the toll." Kallen pointed at her neck as Shirley tilted her head, her grin widened at seeing the almost purple hickey.

"Ohhhh, you marked her too?" Shirley ran her fingers through Nunnally's lovely blonde hair as the girl remained still.

"I guess we'll be seeing a lot more of each other huh?" The swimmer moved aside as Nunnally walked out. She looked back as the door closed on the three girls grinning and waving at her.

_"What have I gotten myself into…?"  
_  
Just as Nunnally was about to walk away Kallen popped her head out of the bathroom.

"Will you do me a favor?" Kallen asked sweetly as the blonde nodded unsurely.

"Take down that "out of order" sign for me? Thanks." The red head smiled as she disappeared back into the bathroom without another word.

_"You got to be kidding me…"_


	10. Counter Control

Milly Ashford sat behind the superintendent's desk with her feet kicked up on its solid wood oak top, grinning at the door, where she had called for her hopeful successor of president of the student council.

_"Alice Antillean."_

The young, blonde haired girl had caught Milly's eye long before being introduced to the student council. The girl had come out of nowhere and the Ashford girl had a nasty habit of "looking" into people and things that caught her interest. Suddenly there was a knock at the door as Milly's grin grew.

"Come in." Milly adjusted her short skirt to hide her panties as she leaned back ever so slightly, compromising her first adjustment. As promised Alice appeared in the doorway with a pretty smile.

"Madam-prez, I mean Miss Ashford." Bowing her head in respect, Alice frowned at the floor.

_"What does this bitch want now!"_

"It's Superintendent Ashford now." Shock crossed Alice's face as some explaining needed to be done. Looking up, Alice figured it out quickly. After graduating Milly must have passed on her reporting job and took her father's place at the academy.

"Father's been called back to the homeland, so I'm taking his place here now." Milly tilted her head as she offered Alice the chair in front of her new desk. Alice caught a glimpse of the older girl's white cotton in passing. Milly folded her legs down, leaned forward and locked her fingers together seriously.

"What is it you wanted to see me about?" Alice asked guardedly as she took the chair, trying to put the rich snob's panties out of her mind.

"Well it about the student council, my replacement, so to speak." The grin held firm on Milly's face as she let her eyes scan over the pretty, blonde girl before her.

_"So cute…"_

A few drops of pre-cum dripped into older blonde's panties as she bit her tongue softly. Alice cleared her throat as Milly's eyes lifted back to her face.

"Sorry, I'm a bit of a lala-head sometimes." Milly excused herself as she fixed her tie.

"I don't think I'm qualified, I'm a new student and this is only my second year." Alice made it look easy as she had a good point. The older blonde waved her hand dismissively and chuckled.

"That's not a problem, I'm the new superintendent now, so my word is pretty much law." Milly said in a matter of fact voice as she stood up in a sly gesture that only a woman could do. Alice had watched the girl for awhile now; under orders of course as she knew Milly was persistent when it came to things she wanted.

"So what do I have to do?" Alice looked like she was paying attention but really she wanted the hell out of here and fast. The problem with Milly was she was predictable, so Alice decided to wait her out.

"Organizing events, sign papers, manage student affairs, things of that nature." Milly was still ginning as she walked around Alice. She could smell the girl's lavender perfume and her natural feminine scent, which made the blonde's blood boil.

"Is that it?" Alice kept her voice even as she didn't want to sound too rude.

"Well, I'd like you to be my aid for a few weeks, like a helper." Milly stood behind the girl as she put her hands on Alice's shoulders. Milly rubbed the girl's shoulders lightly as she found firm muscle under her hands. Her cunt quiver as she could only imagine how tight the rest of the girl was.

"Personal assistant sounds better, so what do you think?" Milly stepped in front of the girl with high hopes as Alice replied.

"I'm sorry, but I must decline your offer, thank you anyway." Alice got up to leave as Milly's hand fell firmly on her shoulder this time. A twang of spite and anger shot through both girls as one hated being refused and the other hated being touched.

"I don't think you understand, I want you to, and I always get what I want." Milly demanded as Alice simply looked at Milly's hand.

"Well, if you don't want a broken hand I suggest you take it off me… now." Alice's geass flashed to life as she quickly twisted the blonde's wrist painfully. Milly cried out as she tried to angle her arm a different way with no luck.

"The abuse of your position is sickening; all you nobles make me sick to my stomach." Alice's voice was full of disgust as she smiled at the aggrieved look on Milly's face.

"You people just take whatever you see fit, without care or worry for your actions." The younger blonde jerked the other's wrist roughly as the superintendent screamed in agony.

"Breaking your wrist is'in good enough though, I think I'm going to take some time and humiliate you properly." Alice released Milly as the girl gripped her wrist, crying.

"You're only a little girl, what can you do to me?" Milly jumped up as she took a swing at the girl.

"Baka!" Alice snapped, dodging the hit as she bitch-slapped Milly to floor.

"You really think a spoil little bitch like you can beat me?" Alice's mocking tone was like fire in Milly's ears as she cupped her burning cheek. The taller blonde's natural instincts suddenly kicked in as she could only think of one thing, running away. Milly dashed for the door as Alice swiftly blocked her way with her speed.

"I'm not done with you yet Miss Ashford." Alice grinned riotously as Milly slowly backed up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to threaten you I was only joking Alice." Milly tried to reason with the angry girl as Alice just shook her head.

"Now you say you're sorry, why is it when YOU'RE threatened do you start fucking asking for mercy? Unfucking believable." Alice smirked viciously as Milly just whimpered.

"W-What are you going to do to me?" Milly gripped her hands together in front of her as she didn't know what the cute, young girl was capable of. This earned a smile from Alice as she had a good idea to start with.

"Get undressed." Milly shook her head quickly as Alice just sighed.

"Here, I'll lock the door so no one will walk in on me making you my bitch." Fear rattled Milly to her core at Alice's words as she started crying.

"P-Please don't h-hurt me." Milly begged halfheartedly as she backed up to her desk.

"That depends entirely on you, now if you please." Alice said softly as she pointed her finger at the terrified blonde's clothes. Sobbing loudly Milly began to undress as Alice remarked sharply.

"Naked, so don't half-ass on me." Completely naked, Milly did the only thing she could, cover her privates.

"Don't play coy Milly; I've seen you looking at me in the hall, the way your face lights up when your eyes undress me. I wouldn't be surprised if you were dripping wet right now." Alice walked closer to the nude girl, finding she was correct as Milly had become quite wet. Being pushed around was not something that happened to the former-president a lot but now this young girl was in charge and there was little she could do about it. Walking by, Alice reached up and grabbed the tall girl by her long, blonde hair.

"This way, Miss superintendent." Alice yanked Milly roughly around the desk as she sat in the comfortable leather chair.

"On the desk." The short girl ordered as Milly sobbed and complied. Alice then rolled up to the blonde's legs grinning wildly.

"Let's have a look inside shall we?" Alice slowly pried Milly's long extremities apart as she broke the résistance holding them together. Milly moaned weakly as she looked down at girl staring "into" her.

"It's all wet and slippery…, smell's funny too." Alice began poking the older blonde's pussy as Milly covered her red face. She was completely beside herself, this girl who she had taking for granted earlier was now unquestionable in control… and she was starting to like it.

"Please stop, I'm going to…" Milly pleaded as she wiggled her ass, making her gap even wetter.

"Jus' shut up and take it like the slut you are." Alice jabbed two fingers into the ashamed girl sopping cunt as the naked girl howled affectionately. Milly's hand came down to still Alice's arm as the geass girl twisted her wrist up again.

"You really want this broken don't you?" Alice sneered lethally as she bent Milly to her will again with her fingers still deep inside her. Milly shook her head as she put her hands behind her and bear the continuing degradation.

"Come on, let me see you squirt." Alice ordered as she pumped her digits into the blonde's trickling slit forcibly. Milly couldn't control herself after hearing such a request as she came. Her white cream spewed off the edge of the desk and streamed down to her asshole as Alice watched with an eager smirk. Alice scooped the sticky fluid onto her fingers as she lifted her soiled hand to Milly's mouth.

"Go on, taste yourself." Milly stared at the cum-covered fingers in front of her as she folded her lips in, still showing her disobedience. Alice simply shook her head as she pinched the naked girl's clit brutally. Milly's jaw unhinged instantly with a gasp as Alice rammed her fingers into her mouth.

"Suck them clean Miss Superintendant." Milly whined faintly as she started to suck her cum off Alice's petite fingers.

"Good, now let's try something else." Alice reached under her skirt and pulled her own panties to her knees.

"Since you like running that mouth of you're so much, let's put it to some good use shall we?" The younger blonde leaned back as Milly slid to her hands and knees wordlessly. Even if she was totally embarrassed and mortified Milly honestly couldn't help being completely turned on. The demanding girl held her skirt up as Milly glared at her tight, little cunt lips glistening in the light.

"I bet you thought about this pussy a lot when you finger-fucked yourself, well now's your chance." Alice's tone softened as Milly stuck her tongue out and into Alice without any objections. The young girl gritted her teeth as Milly's wet member rubbed her slick inner walls passionately.

"Mmmmm, just like that." Alice lifted her legs over Milly's shoulders as she squeezed the nude girl's face harder into her gap. Milly could barely breath as she worked her tongue faster, hoping to make the stern girl cum sooner.

"I'm cumming!" Barked Alice as her teen-hood juice hit the back of Milly's throat, stimulating the girl's gag reflexes immediately. What wasn't swallowed was coughed up on the floor as Milly moaned deeply, trembling all over and hoping she was done... for now. Alice just stared at the ceiling for a moment, breathing intensely as her orgasm washed over her.

"That was awesome." Alice admitted cheerfully as she leaned over and licked Milly's wet lips, tasting her own cum. Milly smiled at the complement as she waited for more instructions. She didn't know why or how but she was beginning to like being bossed around and forced to do what she would never do in a different situation. Submitting to Alice was something she could see herself doing on a daily basis.

"You know I think I might take you up on the personal assistant job, under a few conditions that is, but we'll talk about that later." Alice got up contently as Milly hoped, no wanted more humiliation.

"You look like you want more?" Alice smiled hotly as Milly blushed and nodded.

"Later my pet." Alice pulled her panties up and headed to the door as Milly was simply speechless. Milly stared at the young girl's cum on the chair as Alice unlocked the door to find Shirley standing in the hall.

"Ohhhh hi Alice, is Milly in there?" Alice nodded and let the girl in without a second thought. Shirley looked around the office as she spotted the blonde standing up from behind her desk in a daze.

"Yes, Shirley?" Milly smiled as she tilted her head.

"MILLY ASHFORD!" Shirley screamed surprisingly as Alice closed the door behind her and giggled down the hall.


	11. Beauty and the geeke

Nina and Euphemia sat in front of the large fireplace as the dark-haired girl stared into her cup of tea, trying to think of something interesting to say to royalty. Being in the presents of the 3rd princess of Britannia was intimidating, even if Euphemia was kind-hearted.

"Do you like the tea?" Euphie asked softly as she looked the dark-eyed girl over.

"Yes, very much thank you." Nina smiled shyly as the 3rd princess of Britannia joined her. A few awkward moments passed as Euphie broke the silence again.

"Hey Nina…, would you like to try something with me?" The pink-haired girl grinned as Nina blushed deeply.

"L-Like what?" Nina swallowed the lump in her throat as there wasn't much to do in the well-heated room.

"Let's practice kissing." Euphemia said carelessly as Nina almost dropped her cup.

"Y-You want t-to kiss m-me?" Stuttered Nina as Euphie nodded.

"I understand if you don't want to, it was silly of me to ask." Embarrassed, the princess started to stand as the intelligent girl grabbed her hand.

"No, I didn't mean to rude I would…" Nina had to be careful as she didn't want to give away her secret that she was really was in love with the 3rd princess. Being the great grand-daughter to one of the men that made a bomb and changed the world seemed so insignificant, she was a PRINCESS! Euphemia's mind geared up as her dark pink eyes drank in Nina's small frame and glasses, this girl was full blown bookworm moe and she loved it.

_"I'm not even worthy enough to taste those lips."__  
_  
Nina was beginning to postpone any action as she thought of an excuse.

"I have to use the bathroom." Nina lied innocently as Euphie grabbed her and pulled herself on top of the small girl. Both cups spilled everywhere as Euphie landed on top of Nina, smiling hotly. Warm tea dripped from the pink haired girl's body and face as Nina looked deeply into the beautiful princess's face.

"Oops…, I slipped." Euphemia said clumsily as she leaned down and kissed Nina lightly on the lips. Nina almost fainted as her world suddenly turned upside-down. She'd just kissed a royal princess, now how many people can say that?

"We'll dry faster if we take our clothes off Nina." Euphemia more than insisted as she started to unbutton her wet gown. Nina felt the blood rush to her nose as the pretty princess opened her shirt. The nerdy girl just gawked at the girl's chest as Euphie grinned this time.

"That's better; did you want some help Nina?" The princess asked mystically as the proper well-groomed princess, respected the world over was now this other person…

Besides her older sister, Euphie was very alone personally. She was not allowed to socialize with "lower" classes of people and never got to go out on her own. She couldn't even remember the last time she had entertained company that wasn't full nobility, and so with her personal life so repressed, her sex life was non-existent.

Masturbation had kept her sane but she knew sharing that side of oneself with someone regardless of gender was an exciting thing… well, from what she had heard from servants whispering.

Men and women, women and women, men and men, sometime more than two people, the very idea! Her sexual urges had come to its boiling point now; she was desperate and given such an opportunity was too good to be wasted by being coy.

"_I have too…"_

She didn't know when she'd get a chance like this again and poor Nina was to be the door to the very exciting life she was seeking. Euphemia suddenly remembered Lake Kawaguchi and Nina staring at her like she was a goddess when she stood up to the terrorists.

"_Which one is she…"_

After that Nina would blush when she would talk to her even if only for a few moments. Nina, as innocent as she looked and acted was in the same boat as her, socially and sexually reserved, but by choice so it seemed….

"Are you ok princess?" Nina asked looking up at Euphie as the girl of royalty just stared down at her deep in thought. Shaking out of her deliberation she replied with a question.

"Do you like me Nina?" The pink-haired girl was serious as shorter girl nodded wildly.

"Yes of course, I lov…" Nina froze suddenly as her face burned red.

"What was that?" Euphie raised her eyebrows as the shy girl trembled.

_"Stupid, stupid, stupid."__  
_  
"Like! I like you a lot." Nina backtracked as Euphie smiled again and leaned in closely.

"You said love…, you really love me?" The princess's eyes swelled up a bit as she couldn't believe this girl had almost said the L word to her.

"Well?" Euphie pressed her wet chest into Nina's.

"Y-Yes, it's true…, I love you." Nina admitted ashamedly as she closed her eyes embarrassed of what she had just said.

What was she thinking? Princesses love princes, not geeky girls with glasses. Little did she know that wasn't the case with Euphemia.

_"She really said it!"_

Euphie's heart clinched in her chest as her sex quivered. Only her sister had ever said she loved her and now this girl had confessed her love for her openly. That was all Euphemia needed as she got up, walked to the door and opened it. Looking into the hall the princess found a maid walking by.

"You, come here." Euphie ordered as the maid quickly abided.

"Yes princess?" The pretty, blonde haired maid asked willingly.

"Stand at this door and do not let anyone in, understand?" Euphie's stern tone was rare but very frightening as the maid spoke up.

"But what if…?" The maid was instantly interrupted as the princess's eyes narrowed.

"No one, if you do I'll have you put to death in the morning, now I hope you understand?" The maid quaked in place as she nodded rapidly.

"Good." Euphie closed the door and locked it. Turning back to Nina, the princess was ready to walk through that door and she wasn't going to let anyone ruin it.

"Princess Euphemia?" Nina asked worriedly, hearing the door lock.

"Please, my friends call me Euphie." The princess smirked slyly as she started undressing. Nina looked away as every bone in her body wanted her to look back.

"There." Euphie giggled as she pulled her panties down and stepped out of them. The coy girl continued to stare at the floor as she heard light footsteps heading for her.

"Princess, please stop messing around and get dressed." The dark-haired asked the floor as Euphie stood in front of her.

"You're telling a royal princess of Britannia what to do?" Euphie's attitude was jokingly, but the coy girl took it to heart.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean it princess Euphemia, I..." Nina apologized swiftly as Euphemia dropped to her knees and grabbed her shoulders.

"Stop apologizing and stop calling me princess Euphemia!" the pink-haired girl yelled erratically as tears fell from her green blubs.

"If what you say is true, then show me how much you love me." Nina felt like crying as she never seen this side of the young princess.

"You don't understand the loneliness I feel, oh what I wouldn't give to be a normal girl just like you." The distressed princess cried and turned to her side as she fisted her hands on her bare thighs.

"But everyone loves you." Nina insisted as the pink-haired girl shook her head.

"Blind admiration for some, but because most have to, I am a princess of Britannia after all, just a spoil rich girl who commands the everyday lives of so many, what gives me the right? My birth-right? I'm just as pathetic and weak; I just want to be like everyone else!" Euphemia screeched wildly as Nina's heart broke in half at the sight of the most loving girl in the world being so alone. The smart girl steeled her face as she took her glasses off and started unbuttoning her shirt. Between sobs the princess looked over, wiping her eyes.

"W-What are y-you doing Nina?" Euphemia asked concurringly as Nina continued to strip down.

"I want to show you how much…" The smart girl paused for a second as Euphie just stared wantonly, waiting to hear the girl say the most beautiful thing to her. "…I love you."

Naked, Nina adjusted herself as Euphie did the same. Euphemia smiled warmly as she picked up the girl's glasses and put them back on Nina's face.

"I want you to see everything." The princess said lightly as she kissed Nina softly on the lips. Soon the kissing got deeper, more intense as their hands followed suit. Nina moaned sweetly as Euphie tracked down her neck with little butterfly kisses until she reached the dark-haired girl's small chest.

"Yours are like mine." Euphie giggled at Nina's bust as she licked the stiff nipples before her. Nina gripped the others girl's long pink hair as her core burned for more.

"Ohhhh Euphie." The smaller girl was on cloud 9 as she was actually getting her titties sucked on by a princess. Euphie fooled around for a minute, switching back and fore before looking up at Nina's lust-struck face.

"Nina, may I taste you?" The silky voice asking for such a thing was breath-taking as a small orgasm rippled throughout Nina's body.

"Til' your heart's desire Euphie…." Nina opened her legs as Euphemia snaked lower and lower until she was in position. The sight, smell, and feel was all too much now as the princess pressed her face into Nina's tiny cunt without a care or concern. Nina couldn't hold herself back as she came instantaneously. Euphie leaned back as she watched the geeky girl pump out a few ounces of her sweet girl juices.

"Already…?" Euphie was a bit surprised as Nina leaned up panting.

"I'm sorry, I've never been with anyone… sexually before." The glasses wearing girl blushed as her body shuttered against the princess's.

"Well…," Euphemia smiled to the side her question ready.

"I'd love to." Nina answered, knowing the princess wanted the same attention paid to her body. Soon Nina was in the same position as Euphemia stopped her.

"Can you finger me first? It gets me really wet." Nina nodded shyly as she put two fingers in her mouth and then into Euphie. The princess squeezed her legs together, trapping Nina's hand as she moaned aloud.

"Jus like that." Nina began to pump her arm as Euphie shook all over. This is what she had waited for, making love to another almost felt like a dream. Euphemia's orgasm was rapid fast as she grabbed Nina's hand and nodded. The shy nodded back as she snaked down between her new lover's legs to her burning core. The dark-haired inserted her tongue deep into Euphie as the princess's sex smeared her mouth with its clear liquid. It was everything they said it was, the searing passion, the sweat, the taste.

"More Nina!" The pink-haired cried out as she convulsed wildly. The said girl put her moist fingers back to work as Euphie yelped hotly.

"_More!"_

Euphemia's orgasm was like a tidal wave as it smashed into taking her breath away. Instead of turning away, Nina planted her mouth as she sucked the hot cream pouring out of Euphie.

"_So sweet…"_

Dizzy and exhausted both girl's fell back panting. It was a few minutes before either girl could talk or even move as Euphie spoke up.

"I think our clothes are dry." Euphie smiled dizzyingly as Nina crawled on top of her.

"I think we should let them dry a little longer." Nina grinned lightly as she kissed her loving princess's mouth.

"Good idea." Both girls kissed again as the fire lashed out at their bodies again, preparing them for "hot" sex. Their moaning got louder as only the maid outside heard them.

The maid whimpered in fear as she looked down the hall repeatedly. Suddenly out the shadows, hands covered her mouth and pinned her roughly into the wall.

"What are you doing here?" A stern voice demanded as the maid caught a glance of its owner.

"M-M-Mornelia!" The older princess muffed the girl harshly as the maid knew for a fact that this woman was going to get in that room…, one way or another.

"You're keys." The purple haired woman glared into the maid's eyes as the blonde trembled with panic. The maid looked down softly at her crotch as a grin crossed the princess's face. Ordered to lie, the maids hid keys in their panties as Cornelia began to dig. Finding what she was looking for, Cornelia smirked as she looked at the keys covered in cum and knowing the maid was threatened with death, she whispered.

"Go to my room, and stay there." The maid took off running as Cornelia looked over at the locked door holding some kind of secret.

_"What are you doing little sister?"_


End file.
